Stop breaking my heart
by markab
Summary: Jackson and where he is at mind and matter during the last story.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**A/N: This is Jackson's version of what's gone on. It will mirror what's gone on in the last story, I have used Aaron's homecoming to Jackson as a launch platform...want more of it, just let me know what you think.**

**XXX**

**PROLOGUE.**

**S****IX WEEKS BEFORE CHAS AND JAMES WEDDING. (extract from Chapter 16 of the last story)**

**"...Wow...you're out" Jackson breathed through his smile.**

**Aaron's smile faded when his gaze looked down to his left leg.**

**Jackson swallowed down, "It's errm...did you get out this morning?"**

**Aaron only nodded and perched on the armrest of the armchair. Jerry stood behind him and leaned into Aaron's lug hole, "Not what you was expecting?"**

**Aaron felt like shoving him away. His blue eyes stared at Jackson, "Is this what happened? They had to chop off your leg?"**

**Jackson licked his lips, "nicely put"**

**"I can't be doing with this...this is not how it's meant to be...they SAID you were better...they SAID that you were alright"**

**Jackson tried to reassure him, "Hey it's ok...I AM okay...well, apart from the leg...but I have got a falsie, so It's not like I'm gonna go hopping about with a parrot on me shoulder and..."**

**Aaron wasn't finding it funny at all. His face was deadly serious.**

**Jerry was silent and sat back down with his paper, but he had one eye on the both of them.**

**Jackson could see that Aaron was finding this hard to take in. His dad had been right (AGAIN) this wasn't what he was expecting to find. He nodded towards the french doors.**

**"Do you wanna go outside so we can talk?"**

**Aaron was craving.**

**"I need to go out to get some fags"**

**Jackson turned to his dad, "Dad, give Aaron one of your fags, will yah"**

**Jerry snapped up his packet, "I've only got one left"**

**"He only wants one"**

**Aaron's eyes were on the leg again. This was his fault. He was the one who keyed Stephen Carole's car. If he had not done that then...**

**Aaron jumped to his feet, "My bike in the garage is it?"**

**Jackson nodded.**

**Aaron tore away his gaze and bolted.**

_Aaron was no sooner getting the bike out of the garage when Jackson was hobbling in the drive, "Aaron? Where are you going?"_

_"Move!"_

_"Why? Come on Aaron...lets not do this...yes, it's a big shock I know, but..."_

_Aaron stared back at him through his helmet visor, "You don't get it, do you? It was ME who coursed this...it was ME who that nutter wanted mowing down that night"_

_This was news to Jackson. He looked puzzled, a nervous sort of smile broke out, "What? I don't get yah"_

_"It was Stephen Carole who run you over, but it was meant to be me"_

_Jerry was at the window shaking his head. Till now all that Jackson knew was that some nutter had gone too fast and he had invertly saved Aaron because he had been more interested in his food, then looking where he was going._

_He hadn't told the coppers._

_He beat up Stephen Carole in that pub a week later, but in court all the hit and run business came to nothing because there was no proof and all the CCTV cameras up that street had either been vandalised or pointing in the opposite direction._

_Jackson was trying to find his way through what Aaron was saying, "let me get this straight...YOU are telling me that...YOU did something to upset Carole and he wanted to get back at you so bad, he wanted to run you down...is that it?"_

_Aaron didn't nod, but his blue eyes betrayed him._

_Jackson looked devastated. You could clearly see it on his face. He hobbled to one side, as if to say just fire up and go._

_"Jackson..."_

_Jackson didn't look at him, "just leave...please", he muttered._

_Aaron slapped his visor down and he sped off down the drive and up the road. Jackson watched him go. Jerry was no sooner at his side._

_"What's going on? Where's HE off to now?"_

_Jackson didn't look at his dad, he just asked him, "Did you know?"_

_Jerry frowned, "about what?"_

_"About HIM upsetting that nutcase that we lived next door to in Whitby?"_

_Jerry sighed,"There was some talk of it in court...but, there was no proof...look, son...I know I'm not that overly happy with you and..."_

_Jackson shook his head, "Just leave it...I'm sick of people hiding things from me and trying to protect me...this should make you happy, this...AARON...it's his fault I'm like this...if he had just let me try to sort all that out, this would never of happened"_

_Feeling tired and fed up, Jackson made for the front door, "You know what? What's the flaming point of it all...why couldn't he just of have lied"_

_Jerry watched him go in. Now this really was a set back. He would have to keep an eye on his son very closely._

**Jackson went into the lounge and went to the bay window. Jerry came in behind him, "Jackson...he's gone...but you can always call him"**

**Jackson turned and screwed his face up, "And the REASON why you are standing up for him is because...?"**

**Jerry looked clueless.**

**Jackson looked emotionally screwed up. He kept on shaking his head and pacing about, "Jack was SO looking forward with him coming home...that's ALL he's been talking about for weeks...when's Aaron coming out"**

**Jerry rubbed his cheek, "He saved your life"**

**Jackson snapped his head round at him, "I wouldn't have NEEDED saving if HE hadn't acted like a complete and utter tosser...I'm going to bed"**

**"I'm just about to do tea?...Jackson, he was just TRYING to be honest with you..."**

**Jackson made for the stairs and didn't bothering replying. He just wanted to have a good cry in private.**

_Upstairs, he closed his bedroom door and unstrapped the falsie and lobbed into the corner then fell in a crumbled heap on the bed and cried silently into his pillow. _

_Aaron. HIS Aaron had done this to him. It was ALL his fault he was disabled permanently. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't to blame. It would be hard wondering how Aaron would have taken it, but this...this was the LAST thing he had expected._

_Aaron being honest? Honestly in this case was definitely not the best policy._

**He finally came downstairs the next morning. Jerry was reading the morning paper or rather ogling the page 3 girl. **

**"Ahh, morning son...pour yourself a brew, there is plenty of tea in pot"**

** Jackson sat and did do. He then looked up at his dad, "Sorry...I shouldn't have just gone off on one last night"**

**"It's okay...you were upset...it's understandable...but I'm sure, given time, that you and him can..."**

**Jackson shook his head, "Oh no...It's over between me and him...I can't forgive him, not for this...besides, every time I strap this falsie on...I think of him...and it makes my blood boil"**

**Jerry folded up the newspaper, "Jack's back from his Mum's today, are you going to..."**

**Jackson finished his tea, "I'll think of something to tell him...I don't want HIM to get hurt...I don't want him to know it was his Uncle Aaron who did this to me..."**

**But Jack was at the back door and heard every word, Jackson and Jerry turned their heads and Jack ran off into the garden.**

**Jerry went to stand, but Jackson grabbed his arm, "No...leave him...this is what I didn't want...I REALLY gonna have to sort me life out...I'm gonna start going to them therapy classes...you know the ones I refused flat going to...I stuck with this and I'm just gonna flaming well have to get on with it, aren't I..."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...he's out then?"

Jackson shook his head as he sat with Joe in a beer garden in the late Summer sun in Hotten.

"Yep...came round the other day...blimey, I was so glad to see him, I really was Joe...but that's when it all come out"

Joe sat with his sunshades on top of his head, "...so let me get this straight...HE upset this Carole individual in Whitby"

Jackson leaned back in his seat, his Tshirt tight and cutting into his shoulders, "That's about the thick of it...HE wanted to run Aaron down because HE scratched the nutters pride and joy...and there was ME thinking I was saving him because he was more interested in his kebab than looking where he was going"

Joe took a sip of his pint, "I'm guttered for you mate...where is he now"

"Don't care, as long as he is far away from here as possible"

Both watched a married couple see to a toddler in a pushchair nearby. Jackson pursed his lips and turned back to Joe, "...Whitby was supposed to be a new start for us...get away from the village and everyone...trust me to get it all wrong again"

"It's NOT YOUR fault, it's Aaron...he doesn't use his loaf as usual"

"Big time...", he looked down to the false leg. Joe could closely see it because the builder was wearing his long length black footie shorts, "Everytime I look at this...everytime I strap it on in the morning or take it off at night...HE is on my mind...HE causing it"

Joe could see Jackson was getting wound up, "...I feel like getting hold of him and chucking him in front of a a speeding train"

Joe looked up, "that's a bit harsh"

"Not harsh enough the way I'm feeling at the minute, clapping eyes on him in 50 years time would be too soon enough"

"How's Jack taking it?"

Jackson shrugged, "He knows it was Aaron who did it...I don't know how he feels about it because he still thinks Aaron's gonna turn up..."

Jackson downed his pint and nodded to Joe's empty glass, "You want another?"

"No...and YOU shouldn't too, THAT'S your 4th pint, int it?"

Jackson dismissed that with a, "If I wanna go pissing what money I've got left up the wall, then that's up to me"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, you are, and you drink too much when you are stressed...what about these therapy classes you were going on about?"

Jackson pulled out his wallet, "...I've changed my mind...can you imagine turning up to one of them gigs...I'll be the youngest one there by about 50 years"

"Oh come on, they can't be all old foggies"

Jackson glared at him, "Have YOU seen them congrigate at the front of the main entrance to the general? They are all about 90, and smoking away like troopers...I'm NOT one of that lot"

"Well if you change your mind"

"I won't"

Joe stood and snatched up his car keys from the table, "Come on...I'll drop you home"

_**Later at home, Jackson walked in and went into the lounge. Jerry was trying to fry chips in the pan in the kitchen. The house stunk of chip fat.**_

_**"...thank god YOU are home! Can you do anything with this..."**_

_**Jackson sighed and went into the kitchen. The builder could see the chips were over done and the eggs in the frying pan were dry as a bone.**_

_**He gave his dad a filthy look, "you expect ME to eat that crap?"**_

_**"I thought I mind try and ween us off the takeouts"**_

_**Jackson blew out a laugh, "...and kill us off with your naff cooking? Why don't you just go call Eileen and beg her to come back...just tell her if she don't, then you are in danger of giving us all heart failure with the shite you are serving up"**_

_**Jerry looked dispondant and turned off the gas, "Take out it is...", he muttered.**_

_**Jackson slumped onto the couch and reached for the remote. The news was on. Jerry came in with a T towel, "would you at least help us out with the washing up"**_

_**The builder screwed his face up, "...what? Dry up all the stuff we haven't even ate off?"**_

_**"Jackson I'm trying...cut me some slack will you"**_

_**"NO, I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"**_

_**Jackson looked at him, his face red and nasty.**_

_**Jerry bit his tongue to stay calm, "...just CALL him...because this is all what this is about..."**_

_**Jackson looked at him in surprize, "ME call HIM? No chance, I'LL RATHER STICK PINS IN MY EYES!...YOU should be pleased...you've never liked me and him being together"**_

_**Jerry shook his head, "No I didn't and I didn't hide it, but I don't like this either, so do us ALL a favour and call him"**_

_**Jackson looked at his mobile, then gave his dad a sneer, "I can't be bothered...do something useful and grab us a beer from the fridge"**_

_**"Go grab it yourself"**_

_**Jerry was gone.**_

_**Jackson shook his head, "OH YEAH, WALK OFF WHY DON'T YAH!", he then chucked the TV remote after him.**_

_**Jerry sighed in the kitchen, it was still early day. Jackson was still angry, but he WILL get through this...he was determined to help him, whatever it takes...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...and then I went in and took her off him", laughed the bloke with the crew cut red hair. The other bloke in the blue T-shirt turned, "See...I told you, just because you've had your leg blown off by a landmine it doesn't mean you can't show your woman a good thing or two"

Jackson piped up with a cheeky grin, "But he only NEEDS ONE thing to please her!"

Red hair laughed with him, "Yeah, and that's all in good working order thanks very much!"

Jackson had attended the therapy sessions at the community health centre for 3 weeks now. At first he thought it was going to be a room full of dirty old men whose limbs had been lopped off with some illness in old age, but he was surprized that there was a lot of younger lads there too, most were squaddies, whose legs or whatnot had been blown off during their tour of duty.

Red hair, or Jake as he was called turned to Jackson as they went to the kitchen for a brew, "so what's your story then...didn't see you in Afghanistan"

Jackson blew out a laugh, "and you aren't likely too neither...NOT that I'm dissing you in any way mate"

Jake shrugged, "So what happened?"

Jackson made the brew, "I got knocked down by a car...lost my leg...nothing spectacular or owt"

The other bloke in the blue T-shirt, Jamie, screwed his face up, "But I thought you said you were saving someone"

Jackson turned and shrugged it off, "Just some idiot not looking where he were going...you know the sort"

Jamie took a mug off Jackson, "You still saved someone, that's pretty heroic in my book"

Jake agreed as he sat in a nearby chair, "Yeah...too right...you don't have to be at war to be a hero"

Jackson turned back to the tea making, "Steady, You are making me well up here", he said with sarcasm, "...I don't think it was all that...HOW MANY brews am I making here anyway", he asked changing the subject.

Jake looked a bit a cheeky, "I'll tell you what, there's a boozer round the corner, the Flying Horse, fancy a pint?"

Jackson and Jamie didn't need telling twice.

_**Later at the pub, Jamie sat in his wheelchair. He was the only one with two legs missing.**_

_**"So you keep your falsie on all day do you Jackson?", he asked as they were gathered at a table with their pints.**_

_**"Yeah...I don't want to be using a wheelchair or owt, no disrespect, I rather just hop about or crawl about the floor if I leave the thing off"**_

_**Jake nodded, "Me too...but it does get painful"**_

_**Jackson had to agree with that. **_

_**"You said you were a builder? This must have put the downers on your work and that"**_

_**Jackson pulled a sigh, "Has at the minute...got no money coming in...that's why I'm stuck at my Dad's at the minute...but I'm sure I'll be able to start something soon...when I've got my head round this and that"**_

_**"It takes time...3 years down the line, and I still look at it and weep", said Jake with a slight hint of a chuckle.**_

_**Jackson looked at his own leg through his jeans, "Yeah...I know the feeling"**_

Jackson arrived home, and Jerry was putting dinner on the table. The builder sat down at the table and looked up, "I'm sorry about having a go at you these past few weeks, it's just that...well"

Jerry sat down and nodded, "It's okay son, if experience is anything to go by, you best not keep it bottled up"

Jackson picked his fork up and tapped the top of the cremated sausage.

"Just the way I like it...hard"

Jerry rolled his eyes.

Jackson looked up from his dinner, "Jack upstairs is he?"

"Yeah...and he was LATE again, I thought you said he got excluded from after school club after shoving that boy's head down the pan"

"take a wild guess"

"Aaron..."

"He won't find him...not on his pushbike he won't...besides I've been thinking about Jack...I think it'll be best to send him to Scotland to live with his Mum"

Jerry left his fork standing in the mash, "What? Why?"

Jackson widened his eyes as to say 'HELLO' "I need to get myself sorted out...and I can't do that AND be with Jack...Jack deserves better, and anyway, last time he was up there he loved it"

"...Jack was saying about getting a paper round to help out"

"Nice thought...but it's never gonna happen, Jack's moving away, if he like it or not...he may not THANK me...but at the minute, I'm not good for him to be around..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: A big part of this chapter is taken from Chapter 26 of the last story.**

**LATE AUTUMN**

_"So How was your therapy session? last one wasn't it?"_

_Jackson nodded as he sat down in the armchair, "Yeah...I'm gonna stay in touch with the lads, they were a right laugh them pair...and an inspiration"_

_Jerry put his paper down and stood up, "I got some beers and that DVD we were talking about...I know Jack's birthday was two weeks ago, but I thought we could watch it tonight"_

_Jackson looked pleased, "Nice one...", his phone rang, he put it to his ear, "...yep this is he...what? Jack's not been to school? WHAT? Say that again...yeah, well thanks for informing me, no doubt I'm gonna be whacked by a bugger of a fine...leave it to me...bye"_

_Jerry screwed his face up, "What was that all about, son?"_

_Jackson was shaking his head, "...that were Jack's school...he's not shown up this morning...no guesses where he's been at"_

_Jerry sighed as he sat down back in the armchair, "How's he getting to Emmerdale on a pushbike?"_

_Jackson looked at him like everything was falling into place, "Bus fares...THAT'S what he's been saving up his money for...well, wait till he gets home and then there will be words, I can tell you..."_

_**Aaron puffed on his ciggy and leaned up against the wall of the pub. Again, a night out with the bad boy and his mates had ended up with Ross going home with some slapper with a skirt up her crack.**_

_**It was shocking. They were all standing up at the bar and Ross had his tongue down this slappers throat, and she was grasping hold of the growing bulge in Ross's tight jeans.**_

_**Pity it was HER hand.**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement behind the skip bins. Somebody was there hiding behind them, he could tell.**_

_**He pretended not to notice at first, then flicking his cigarette away, he went to go back through the back door. He hovered just inside and turned to his head to see the shadow move away from the bins. He then bolted out and grabbed the culprit by his labels.**_

_**Aaron shook his head and laughed out triumphantly at the young teen with his shaven head and earring, "IT IS YOU, I KNEW IT!"**_

_**Jack turned his head, his school tie looking like it was about to strangle him, "Leave off will yah!"**_

_**Aaron let him go and nodded towards the bins, "Why have you been hiding behind there? Are you spying on me?"**_

_**Jack shook his head, "No...why would I?"**_

_**Aaron blew out a laugh, "Errrr because this isn't the first time, is it? You were seen the other week peering inside Paddy's place"**_

_**Jack secured his rucksack on his shoulder, "So...I was just passing, what's it to you?"**_

_**Aaron nearly fell into fits of laughter, "PASSING! You are meant to be in Hotten mate...your school is nowhere near here"**_

_**Jack looked a bit nonplussed.**_

_**"...and speaking of which, WHY are you not AT school, by my watch it's only midday"**_

_**Jack shrugged.**_

_**Aaron took him by the shoulder and led him down the slip road between the pub and a cottage to Main street then they headed to Bobs café.**_

Inside, Jack sat down and Aaron ordered two hot chocolates. Aaron sat down opposite the boy and raised his eyebrows, "Well...come on then...WHY are you bunking off school?"

Jack sighed, "I just came looking for you...nobody said where you went so I came in to see whether you were here or not and you are"

Bob came over with the drinks. Jack drank some of his. Aaron sat back in his seat, "Jack...you can't go bunking off school mate, your parents will just go and get a fine"

Jack bit his lip.

"Dad and granddad don't know I'm here"

"I bet they don't"

Jack just shrugged again.

Aaron leaned forwards, "Jack it's good to see you mate, but...well... your dad probably wouldn't be best pleased to find out you've been here, will he"

Jack shook his head, "No...he'd be mad"

Aaron licked his lips, "So...how is your dad? Is he...okay?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah...I suppose...he's doing a bit of graft...not much...you know, because he has only got one leg"

Aaron hated hearing that, it made him feel like shit.

Jack looks up at him, "He gets mad when I talk about you...he says he hates you for doing that to him...causing it...I ask him if you are coming back and he keeps saying he'd rather see you fall under a truck"

"Nice"

Jack swallowed down and looked at him questioningly, "Was it you? Did you REALLY cause it?"

Aaron put his hand to his mouth, he was really on the spot now. He intook a breath and shook his head, why lie.

"Yeah...if it wasn't for me...then yeah...maybe your dad wouldn't be like he is now"

Jack looked really disappointed in him, he took his bag stood up and made for the door, Aaron was in hot pursuit, "Jack wait up...please...It's not...well..."

Jack turned, "It's not what? It's not that bad...he can still get about? He MISSES his leg Aaron...I hate seeing him like that...and he's right, it's all your fault"

Aaron followed him up the street, "but I paid for it Jack...I went and beat him up...the bloke who did it...and I went inside for it"

Jack paused at the bus stop and turned around, "but it's not going to make my dad okay again, is it...I've found out what I wanted to know...and like him...I don't want to see you again"

Aaron felt choked, "Jack please don't say that..."

"I wish my dad never met you...it's all your fault, you and your half a brain"

The bus was pulling up, Aaron was sobbing now as Jack jumped on and stared back at him harshly.

The bus then pulled off, Aaron had his hands to his head and stood there watching it disappear across the bridge.

They all hated him. Jackson, Jerry, Jack...that part of his life was well and truly gone.

**_Jackson was watching the TV as the key went into the lock. He glanced over to Jerry and nodded. Jerry stood up and went into the hall. Jack was closing up the front door, "So young man, where have you been?"_**

**_Jack removed his hoodie and hung it over the bannister, "Footie club I said this morning I'll be late tonight"_**

**_Jerry tilted his head, "Really?"_**

**_Jack dissed him and made for the kitchen, he opened up the fridge, "Can I have an ale dad?"_**

**_"No you can't"_**

**_Jackson walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, "Sit down"_**

**_"What"_**

**_"You heard me"_**

**_Jack huffed and sat down._**

**_Jackson sat down opposite him and Jerry stood behind his shoulder, "What's all this bollocks about Footie clubs and drama class and all the other things you've been making up lately?"_**

**_"I'm NOT making it up!"_**

**_Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh come off it...I wasn't born yesterday you know...THE SCHOOL RANG!"_**

**_Jack realised and backed down._**

**_"...and they told me YOU never showed up today...now...I'm guessing this isn't the first time, is it?"_**

**_Jack looked like he was bottling something up._**

**_"Jack...where did you go?"_**

**_Jack looked at him...bursting to say something but didn't._**

**_Jackson leaned back and raised his eyebrows at him, "Is this something to do with me saying about sending you off to Scotland?"_**

**_Jack shrugged._**

**_"Jack, I WOULD keep you here, but I can't...your mother and Michael are in a better place financially...plus, I've got a lot to sort out in my life...I'm managing the odd paint job, but that's about it"_**

**_Jack exploded, "...YOU BEST NOT GET BACK WITH AARON, BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL HATE YOU AND HIM FOREVER!"_**

**_Jackson looked shocked at the outburst, "Son...HAVE you seen him, Aaron?"_**

**_Jack nodded, "Yeah...and he said...he said he did it...he made you like this..."_**

**_Jackson brushed a hand over his face and looked up, "Jack...I told you that you couldn't see him...why did you go behind my back?"_**

**_"I WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH...HE'S A SCUMBAG! HE'S MADE YOU LIKE YOU ARE...IT'S ALL HIS FAULT"_**

**_Jack started to sob, Jackson stood up and went to his son's side and put an arm around him, "Jack...I'm okay, really I am...It's just my leg, I can still walk and talk...I know I get abit...angry and I lash out...but I'll NEVER do that with you because you are the most important part of my life"_**

**_Jack's face was full of tears, "Then WHY send me away? I want to be with you and granddad"_**

**_Jackson felt guilty, but he stood his ground, "Because if I'm truthful, I can't look after you...I've barely got a job, NO money...and I need to sort out my life and I'll find that easier knowing you are being loved and cared for and are settled up in Scotland..."_**

**_Jack wiped his face, "I'll NEVER see you!"_**

**_"I'll be up EVERY weekend, you try stopping me!"_**

**_"I hate Aaron"_**

**_Jackson could see that his son was being deadly serious. Jackson pulled his son's head to his chest and wanted to cry with him._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Jackson watched as Jack zipped up the holdal in his bedroom.

"You don't have to pack everything"

Jack looked up at him from where he stood, "When am I ever gonna be coming back down here?"

Jackson leaned on the door frame and folded his arms, "COURSE you'll be coming down here. For visits. Granddad's getting old, he don't want to be travelling up to Scotland every weekend...I will be...but not him...you can come down during the school holiday's, it's worked before"

Jack sat on the bed, Jackson went and sat next to him, "...and ONCE you get up there you can bond with your half-brother Cody"

Jack turned his nose up, "What sort of name is Cody anyway? It sounds right nancy does that"

"Cheers..."

Jackson smiled at him, "...you are starting to follow in MY footsteps you...it'll be just like me and Josh, you'll get on"

Jack nodded and then went all serious, "You won't go sniffing after Aaron again, you don't go near him"

Jackson sadly smiled, "Course I won't, he's history mate..."

Jack nodded to the door, "I want to go to bed now...do you mind"

Jackson smiled, Jack was wanting more privacy now. He stood and went to the door, "Night Son...and don't be forgetting to brush them teeth or they'll fall out by the time you are thirty"

"I know!

Jackson smiled and closed the door after him. Jack looked to his bedside unit and ran a hand through his curls. He only had a patch of curls because the back and sides had been shaved.

There was a picture on the side. Him, Dad and Aaron taken in Blackpool when he was younger.

He reached for the picture, then he turned the picture around and removed the picture from the frame. He took one last look, then tore Aaron clean off, leaving just him and his Dad on show on the pier. He smiled.

"Just my dad and me..."

_**Downstairs Jackson sat on the sofa and lifted his leg. He swallowed, then unstrapped it and removed the limb. He hated doing it in front of Jack. Jerry turned from the chair after having a doze in front of the TV.**_

_**"The boy in bed is he?"**_

_**"Yeah...", he was staring down at the missing lower limb as he nodded.**_

_**"You ARE doing the right thing...sending him away..."**_

_**Jackson swallowed down the lump in his throat in the dim light that flickered from the TV screen, "Yeah I know I am...doesn't make it any easier though, does it?"**_

The next morning, it was time for Jack to go. It was Saturday. Jerry drove Jackson and Jack to the coach park where the National Express bus was waiting to leave at the depot.

Jack grabbed his holdal from next to him and exited the car. Jerry rounded the car and looked at his grandson, "Now then you...do your old granddad a favour and behave for yourself for your Mum"

"I will", then he smirked, "...but not for Mike"

Jackson turned and watched his dad move away for them to say goodbye.

"Well, Jack, your Mum and Michael will be meeting you off the coach...be safe...and you've got my number"

Jack looked at him, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you MORE!"

Jack then launched himself at his dad and hugged him tight not wanting to leave him. Jackson held him as they spoke.

"Jack, I love you son, look after yourself up there and I'll come and see you next weekend to see if you've settled in"

"Promise"

"Yeah...I won't let you down", he then pulled away from him and nodded to the coach, "Bus is waiting son..."

Jack pushed his lip out and picked up his holdal, Jackson walked with him the bus and handed a note to the driver, "...he's Mum's meeting him at the other end, just don't let him leave the coach for any other reason"

The driver nodded.

Jack got on and sat down. Jackson watched the doors shut and stood back to see Jack up at the window, face squashed to the glass.

Jackson waved.

So did Jack, and the coach started to pull away. Jackson was welling up and Jerry put a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"I am doing the right thing, am I dad?"

"You are..."

Jackson watched the coach pull away at the traffic lights to begin its journey north.

"I'm gonna be on tender hooks till I know he's safe"

Jerry smiled as they headed to the car, "Understandable...but he'll be fine, let's get home"

Jackson gave the coach one last look, then got into the car.

_**"...so glad to hear you got there in one piece...you settled in? Good...have yeah? I bet you are son, it was a long way...yep...okay...your Mum and Michael alright are they? Good...speak to you soon mate...text me everyday...yeah...still send me the jokes, but not them dirty ones you're too young for that...okay...night son, love you"**_

_**Jackson took the mobile from his ear and held it in his lap on the sofa. Jerry came in with a tray of tea and a packet of hobnobs.**_

_**"Okay is he?"**_

_**"Yeah...he's a bugger, he's managed to kick the baby out of its room and got the best view"**_

_**Jerry smiled, as he handed him his 'I love Dad' mug to him, "it'll do him good being with his Mother"**_

_**Jackson nodded and sadly agreed, "It will...I wish MY Mum was around I could do with her at the minute and that's no disrespect to you Dad"**_

_**Jerry understood, "I know"**_

_**Jackson sat back, the mug held in his lap, "I'm gonna get on with my life...I'm sick of all these pittance paint jobs...I'm gonna get my business up and running again...maybe I can get someone to go into business with me"**_

_**"That's the spirit son...make plans"**_

Jackson went upstairs and entered Jack's room. It was empty and cold. He sat on the bed and sighed heavily. Something on the floor caught his eye, a piece of card. He stooped and grabbed it up. It was of Aaron. It had been torn from off from the photo he remembered that was on the side unit.

He stared at Aaron's face and shook his head, "See what you've done Dingle...I hope you're satisfied", he then screwed the picture up and lobbed it aside.

He then got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...Jack seems really happen and that makes ME happen and that I've done the right thing"

Jackson moved his head to the beat at the nightclub. Joe stood beside him on the railing as they looked down to the bunch of clubbers on the dance floor.

"That's good" said Joe, "and you are going up there most weekends, so you still get to see him"

Jackson clutched his beer bottle and turned to Joe, his face was lighting up green one minute and red the next due to the lighting.

"Still miss him being around though...ANYWAY he's skiing this weekend in the Highlands, apparently it's Michael and Sarah's new favourite pastime in the winter, I'd love to see him ski...just can't afford to be there"

Joe put his back to the rail, "not much work then?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just doing painting and plumbing at the minute and the pays crap...I've advertised for a partner to go onto business with but I haven't had any takers"

Both turned to see two other lads come to stand next to them, "Alright Joe? Long time no see, have you meet Rich"

Joe turned from his mate Nigel and turned to look at Rich, "no, nice to meet you, this is Jackson"

Rich's green eyes looked up and down at Jackson and liked what he saw.

Joe smirked to himself, Nigel was obviously trying to pair him up with this Rich, but like always, the lads only had eyes for Jackson.

They all stood there nodding their heads to the beat. Jackson and Rich kept glancing at one another, Joe turned to him and said "If you want to go buy him a pint or sommit just go, I'm alright with Nige"

Jackson flashed a grin for his mate and nodded to the bar, "can I buy you a pint?"

Rich chewed his gum and flashed a sweet smile for him, "I thought YOU were never gonna ask me"

At the bar they waited to get served. Rich stuck his hands into his pockets and turned, "I don't come in here much, you?"

"Not really...well, not for a bit...I moved away for a while, and when I came back, my old club I used to go to, Woodies, has closed up"

"Woodies? Wasn't that called Bar West back in the day?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah...it's a shame, they are turning the place into a snooty wine bar or something now"

"Ohhh, how VERY 80's!"

Jackson laughed.

"You've got a wicked smile"

"You in all...so'a tell me...", Jackson was on the pull, "...how come I'VE never seen a gorgeous guy like you knocking about the place"

Rich went all shy and looked the other day. Jackson already knew he had been successful with that cheesy chat up line.

_**A few nights later**_

_**Jackson got himself all tarted up in his room and dressed in his best clobber. When he came down the stairs, Jerry looked up from the TV. Josh was with him.**_

_**"Me and Josh were up for a game on the XBOX son...aren't you gonna join in?"**_

_**Jackson shook his head as he checked his hair in the mirror, "Nahh...I've gotta date me...another time yeah..."**_

_**He then went into the kitchen. Jerry got up and followed him through.**_

_**"So who is he then? Does he know about you know?"**_

_**Jackson looked at him and frowned, "oh that'a be right...MY LEG? No I haven't yet...we haven't...you know...look, WHY am I discussing this with you, I'll tell him when I'm ready"**_

_**"Just looking out for you son"**_

_**Jackson relented and sighed, "I KNOW you are...and thanks...but I can look out for myself...NOW...go in there and spent time with Josh, Eileen hardly ever lets you see him so make the most of it"**_

_**Jerry nodded.**_

_**Jackson patted his dads shoulder and grabbed his leather jacket off the hook and went through into the lounge, "Josh mate...i'll see you when I see you"**_

_**"Alright bro...I'll poke you on Facebook"**_

_**Jackson laughed, "Yeah and I'll have a game over on-line with you, yeah?"**_

_**Josh nodded, "Yeah"**_

_**Jackson left through the front door.**_

Rich drove up onto the curb and Jackson got in. Rich smiled, "So where are we going then?"

Jackson returned the smile, "a nice indian I know..."

Rich went to put a hand over Jackson's leg, but the builder brushed him away, "Come on drive, we'll be late", he said a bit shakily.

Frowning at being given the brush off, Rich stuck the gears into first, looked behind and drove off.

Over the meal, they small talked over various subjects. One was over Ex's. Rich was telling him about a Greg bloke.

"...and he was ALWAYS wanting to do this and to do that...it was always HIM HIM HIM...never about what I wanted to do"

Jackson leaned back and felt stuffed after the meal, "...well, you're well rid", he said taking a swig of his pint of Cobra beer.

Rich tilted his head, "Okay...enough about me, what about YOU...anything I should know?"

Jackson breezed out a nervous laugh, "YOU should know? Well, where do I start...I suppose the wife and kids is a start..."

Rich looked mortified, so Jackson chuckled and made him realise it was just a joke, "there ISN'T much to tell...I have a son, Jack...he's the most important thing in my life"

"You used to be straight?"

"I like boys and SOME girls...I'm fussy, complicated...YOUR kind of guy..", he said in a cocky teasing kind of way.

"Fancy coming back to mine after"

Jackson raised his eyebrows, "try stopping me"

_**Rich couldn't get Jackson back to his flat fast enough. They parked up and went up the stairs to the flat. Rich stuck the key in the lock and Jackson was kissing his neck from behind.**_

_**Once inside, their hands were all each other. They went through the lounge and went straight into the bedroom. Rich tugged Jackson's shirt off and he was already kissing his chest and nipples.**_

_**Jackson pulled off Rich's T shirt and laid him on to the bed. Once lying there, Rich tugged at his belt and undid it. Jackson dragged the jeans and pulled them clean off him.**_

_**Jackson went to work on his own buckle, but hesitated.**_

_**"What's up? You don't seem the shy type", teased Rich turning and resting his hand onto the side of his head watching enticing him from where he laid.**_

_**Jackson was hard as a rock. He could feel his cock trying to force its way out of his boxers, but he didn't move.**_

_**He intook a few deep breaths.**_

_**"What is this?...I was joking about you not being shy...if you ARE, I didn't mean owt by it"**_

_**Jackson breezed out a laugh and then dropped his jeans.**_

_**Rich's eyes were feasting on the bulge in Jackson's pants, then he looked lower...**_

Jackson, face like thunder was back at his dads place in the early hours. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it taking in the nights events.

"Fucking CUNT!" he hissed harshly under his breath.

Het up, he went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. No. In fact, he took the whole 6 pack and took it to bed with him.

Getting bladdered seemed like the only good thing to finish a fucking shite night!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

Jackson was doing his best with the plumbing job round Mrs Jones. She had left him too it and went to watch TV in the lounge. He was getting sick of all these small jobs, anymore like this was going to send him into total despair. Making moving away would be a good idea. Joe had asked him to join him in Scarborough.

He stuck his head into the cupboard under the sink and realised that the whole thing needed replacing. He hoped to be away from here by noon. His leg was hurting him like hell, and he had made an appointment at the hospital to see the guys that had fitted him with it.

By Noon, he had just about finished the job. Mrs Jones had cornered him off a few times with endless cups of tea.

"You are a lovely man you...I bet your wife is proud of you"

Jackson downed his cuppa and looked at her, "Wife? I'm not married, my love"

"Ohhh you NOT...well, there's always hope for me then", she chuckled.

Jackson had to chuckle with her, "Ohhhh come on, what would MR Jones say if she caught you flirting with the plumber"

Mrs Jones flapped her neck scarf about, "MR Jones is long passed...they SAY I used to wear him out, you know"

Jackson swallowed down, "Oh right...well...that's YOU done...i'll...errrrrr...put the bill through the letterbox tomorrow when you are at work"

He had nearly said 'safely' at work, but thought against it.

"Ohhhh, what a shame...maybe next time...I'll need the bathroom doing soon..."

Scarborough was sounding VERY tempting.

_**Jackson left there and went straight home for his lunch. He had the place to himself and he did himself beans on toast. Whilst sitting down in the middle of eating it, he looked at his phone and saw that there had been NO replies from Rich.**_

_**Rich had reacted badly with the falsie and all, but he did apologise the next day which was something, even though he had suffered a major hangover after getting bladdered.**_

_**Rich had said about meeting up again, but he had also hadn't returned any of his texts or calls.**_

_**That'll be a no then.**_

**_That afternoon was filled with trawling through emails to see if anyone wanted to go into business with him. That was a no._**

**_He sat back at the computer and wondered whether he should have a quick session on naked webcam, but with dad lurking about, he though best not, maybe later._**

**_When evening came Joe called and said about Nigel's flat warming. Jackson got himself ready and came down the stairs. Jerry was in asleep in the chair with a beer can in hand._**

**_Jackson smiled, went over, took it off him and put it onto the side. He then switched the TV off and left Jerry to doze in the chair._**

At the flat warming, Jackson took a can and stood in the corner with Joe.

"My legs been killing me today...it's all this crawling beneath Peoples sinks"

"No luck on the building trade yet?" asked Joe.

Jackson nodded, "Nope...no one wants to go into business with me...looks like I might have to forget about that"

Joe smiled at Nigel who was showing off his new lad. Some camp queen who looked about 15.

Jackson turned and saw Rich come through the door, instantly Jackson went over to him and smiled, "alright Rich? You never said you were coming here tonight"

Rich frowned at him in his leather jacket, "So? What are you? My boyfriend or sommit"

Jackson shook his head, "Course not...I just thought..."

Rich turned to see another lad come up behind him and pinch his backside, Rich laughed out in delight. Jackson got the picture.

"See you around", he said and walked off back to Joe.

Joe nodded to them, "He didn't waste any time"

Jackson shrugged, "Well...we wasn't all that anyway..."

There was laughing going on in the corner where Rich was standing with his new bloke and some friends.

"One leg! Haahaaaa", came a squeaky voice and a "shhhuuush he'll hear you"

Jackson was mortified, he looked at Joe, then face like thunder went over to them, Joe was trying to hold him back.

"What's ALL this about...having a good old laugh are yah at MY expense, is that it?", came Jackson's harsh tone.

Rich looked the other way.

"That's it, you turn your head...well...lucky escape I had, wasn't it...you're not all that...INFACT you nothing but a cheap little slapper"

Rich laughed, "At least I don't have to worry about turning OFF blokes...", but it was wasted, because Jackson was gone.

_**In the street outside, Jackson had to halt up, his leg was killing him, he leaned on Joe for support and started to sob.**_

_**"Come on mate...back to mine tonight..."**_

_**"What? Scarborough?"**_

_**"Yeah...it's not so bad and I think you need a few days to get away from things round here...and besides, you can see what you'll be missing if you were to live down there full time"**_

_**Joe drove them to Scarborough and Jackson stayed for a couple of days. In fact, he eventually told his dad that he might move in with Joe for the unforseeable...new town...new contacts and all that.**_

_**It was Friday night and Jackson stood on Joe's balcony and looked at his phone...he had received a message from Adam. Adam?**_

_**Joe came out with a couple of cans, "What's with the face?"**_

_**Jackson took a can, "got a message from Adam...Aaron's mate..."**_

_**"Aren't you gonna go listen to it?"**_

_**Jackson put the phone to his ear and listened.**_

"Jackson it's me...you've gotta come here to the hospital mate...I can't do this on my own... Paddy's in Scotland...Jackson PLEASE...swallow your pride...it's serious...I think Chas is going to die, and if she does...I can't do it on my own...please mate, I'm begging you...please be here for him...please ring me when you get this"

_**Jackson sighed. Joe looked up, "So..."**_

_**"It's about Aaron...thought it might be...and there was ME thinking I've seen the back of there for a while...apparently Chas is at death's door"**_

_**Joe looked up, "You want me to drive you up there tomorrow...can if you want to"**_

_**Jackson shook his head, "Why not...but only because I want to pop in on dad to pick up some more stuff"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

** LATE AUTUMN**

_Jackson looked out of the window of the passenger side of Joe's car. He didn't think he would be back here so soon. Joe stopped at the traffic lights and turned to him, "So how do you want to play this...hospital first? I know you want to go round your Dad's to grab some of your stuff, but if Chas really IS at death's door, then Aaron must be in a right state"_

_Jackson blew out a laugh as he looked at him, "What him? HE'S probably got something to do with it"_

_Joe shrugged, "You don't know that"_

_Jackson sighed and gave up, "alright, alright YOU win...hospital it is"_

_Joe turned left and headed onto the road that led to the General. Jackson looked on as the boarded up buildings were on both sides, "look at the state of it round here...it's a right dump"_

_Joe agreed, "That's why when I moved back up here I didn't choose here...it's gone right down hill, mate"_

_Jackson brushed his mouth and looked on ahead at the street ahead, "Do you think I'm too hard on Aaron?"_

_Joe shrugged, "Don't ask me that...I don't want to get involved...BUT...you are my best mate and I want you to be happy...does Aaron make you happy?"_

_Jackson swallowed down as he looked to the floor in front of him, "If I'm honest...at this point in time...I can't stand him..."_

_Joe raised his eyebrows, "Well...gonna be a right barrel of laughs at the hospital then..."_

_Jackson rolled his eyes at him, "Oh come off it...I'm not gonna be that evil am I...I'll just have to bite my tongue, and hope he doesn't say owt to upset me"_

_He put his phone to his ear as Joe pulled the car into the hospital car park, "I best phone Adam to see where I'm meeting him..." _

Joe remained in the car as Jackson got out and made his way across to the main entrance. He saw Adam waving from the sliding doors, "Jackson! Over here mate"

Jackson slowed his pace and approached him, they shook hands, "good to see you mate...you are looking well", smiled Adam.

The builder blew out a laugh, "I would do...I'm away from HIM aren't I"

Adam got him to follow him around the block, "Jackson, he doesn't know I called you...he'll probably go spare at me"

"So? Aaron going spare is a favourite pass time of his...look...is it REALLY that bad?"

Adam shook his head as he pulled his jacket around him because it was cold, "Worse it can get mate...Chas has kidney problems...she's gonna be put on dialysis and that...and now they are gonna transfer up to Leeds"

"Look, he's got YOU...you are his mate...there's nothing I can do anyway...besides, maybe something bad happening to Chas might shake him up a bit...knock some sense into that idiot brain of his"

Jackson was about to walk off when Adam said, "Are you really that heartless?"

Jackson stopped and looked back at him, "No..."

**The transfer medical staff were all around Chas's bedside. Aaron watched them from the wings biting his nails.**

**Everything needed to be transferred at once. It was a big job and it didn't take them long to usher him and James out into the corridor to wait.**

**Both of them waited in silence next to Cain as Chas was wheeled down the corridor out of intensive care.**

**Aaron followed his feet. He was behind James and Cain and the cold air hit him as he went through the sliding exit doors.**

**There was an ambulance out front and Chas was being moved towards it, medics all around her.**

**He turned and saw Adam standing nearby...and Jackson was with him.**

**Aaron looked away flushed, why was HE doing here.**

**Jackson glanced at Adam, then walked over to Aaron and came to his side. Aaron was staring at the ambulance.**

**They didn't speak, Jackson watched what Aaron was watching. Then the rear doors to the ambulance banged shut.**

**Jackson turned to Aaron, "She's going to the best place Aaron...Leeds is a proper renal unit..."**

**Aaron was teary eyed.**

**"She'll be okay..."**

**Aaron looked helpless standing there looking as the ambulance pulled away lights flashing.**

**Cain was coming over to them, "we can follow behind...but it might be better if we wait till she's settled in at Leeds..."**

**James looked at him, "I'm NOT waiting, I'm going now..."**

**Cain watched him go, then looked at Aaron, "let me know when you're ready"**

**Aaron nodded and turned to walk back to the bench, Jackson followed him and sat next to him, "Adam filled me in before you ask...I've come all the way up from Scarborough to see you"**

**Aaron shook his head, "You shouldn't have bothered...this isn't your problem"**

**"No it's not...I hate you for what you've done to me...and now look at your poor mother...is that your fault too?"**

**Aaron was nervous.**

**Jackson shook his head in complete amazement, "Thought so"**

**Adam was hot to diffuse anything about to boil, "Oi come on lads! No fighting...it's Chas who needs to do the fighting...and if YOU are not gonna be of any help, then just go yeah..."**

**Jackson stood up, "Yeah I think I will...", he looked at Aaron with a nasty little grin on his face, "I came because I wanted to see the look on his little face...this is penance mate...enjoy"**

**And then he was gone.**

**Aaron cried out, "Jackson PLEASEEEE!", Jackson stopped and closed his eyes like he was trying to fight it... he over came it quickly and continued on his way.**

**Aaron then broke out of Adam's arms and went into the opposite direction. Adam went after Jackson.**

**"Jackson, wait up will yeah...Come on you don't mean that"**

**Jackson turned around, "don't I? I MEAN every word of it mate"**

**Adam blew out a laugh, "So you've come here to have a go at him...have a dig at him when he's at his lowest, is that it?"**

**Jackson huffed and shook is head, "No, don't be daft"**

**"Well, it likes it it to me...BIG mistake calling you, hey?"**

**Jackson looked to the ground, "Well as you said, YOU done the calling"**

**Adam had it up to here with Jackson, "You know what...just go yeah...Aaron don't need you...I can take care of him myself"**

**Jackson shrugged, "You do that...but be careful...look at me with my leg hacked off and his mum at deaths door...it'll be YOU next"**

**Adam glared at him, but the thought had crossed him that Aaron seemed to attract bad things happening to the people he loved and cared about.**

**Jackson turned to see the car pull up, he faced Adam, "I've got to get back to my life now...do us a favour, don't call me about THAT again, yeah"**

**He then jumped into the car and it speed off. Adam shook his head in total disgust, "TOSSER!" he called out.**

_"Fucking hell, get me away from here!"_

_Joe drove towards the gate, "I saw you coming back...you didn't stay long"_

_"No need, Adam's got it all covered and besides the LAST thing I need is that idiot Ex of my whingeing and crying around me"_

_Joe turned he could see Jackson's face harden up, but he could also detect the welling up of the eyes._

_"We can turn back you know...it's not too late"_

_Jackson snapped at him, "JUST DRIVE WILL YAH! FUCKING HELL!"_

_Joe shook his head and steered the car into the steady traffic towards the direction of Jerry's place, the next stop. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**I'm Jackson...**

**You can call me Mucky Mick**

_Jackson's hands hovered over his laptop. Mucky Mick? What kind of name was that? Sounded like a right sleazeball._

**You still there? I'm rock hard here...wanna jizz or what? Do you have cam?**

_Jackson blew out a laugh, "No chance..."_

_And he logged off._

_The screen went to windows and he leaned back in the chair. He had been in Scarborough for two weeks now. Joe had let him stay in his flat and he was gradually making friends._

_At the hospital he had joined another therapy group because he realised deep down that he hadn't really taken the other one in Hotten that seriously. He had used it as an excuse to go out with the maimed squaddies and have a beer and a laugh._

_Here was different, because he needed to start afresh._

_Joe came home and removed his tie, "Blimey another bad case today...don't you wish you never became a lawyer like me"_

_Jackson shrugged and made him a brew, "Nope. I like the outdoors me...but you now that"_

_Joe took the mug from Jackson, "So what have you been doing all day then?"_

_Jackson joined him in the living room, "well...this and that...saw to that blokes plumbing downstairs went into town and then I came back and went on webcam"_

_"What again? Jackson you won't meet anybody through that, mate"_

_Jackson looked at him, "It's safe...for me...because THEY don't know I'm disabled"_

_Joe understood that, "Yeah I know, but not everybody is as single-minded as Rich you know"_

_Jackson sat back, "Yeah...maybe you're right...I suppose I can do with out the Mucky Mick's of this world"_

_Joe pulled a face, "Who?"_

_Jackson laughed, "Nevermind"_

_Joe leaned forward, "You need to get out there...is there ANYBODY you've seen that you could say, Corrrr that was an alright!"_

_Jackson pulled a face, but humoured him, "Well...there's the lad who works in the chippie, he was giving me the eye the other day...and then there's that bloke downstairs' Missus, she REALLY IS a cracker...him too...infact..."_

_"Spare me...", said Joe not really wanting to know the dirty ins and outs._

_"Look...yeah, I've been locking myself away...but...well...I don't get out much at the weekends because I'm in Scotland with Jack and that's all I care about..."_

_"Yeah I know mate...but isn't Jack visiting his nana or something this weekend? We can always go out then"_

_Jackson hinted a smile, but it was non-committal._

**Joe took Jackson to see a band playing a gig in a club up the coast. It was a small 'gay friendly' place near the sea. The place was packed and the beer was flowing and the music the band played was loud.**

**Jackson grabbed a bottle of beer and watched the band play with an assortment of lads and lasses.**

**He was pretty much tanked up in the early hours and was now lying with his shirt off on a couch in a quieter part of the dingy club. A girl was sitting beside him. She was called Lisa? Lena?**

**She stirred, "What time is it...it must be at leat 4 in the morning"**

**Jackson rubbed his eyes, "We were talking and then you nodded off...am I THAT boring?", he laughed.**

**The girl shrugged. She looked more like a boy than a girl. Very much the tomboy. She frowned at him, "WHY have you lost your shirt?"**

**"It's a hazard of mine...people seem to take it off me when I get drunk"**

**She smiled shyly at his abs and pecs, "Yeah, I wonder why..."**

**Their eyes met, and he turned away shyly. Joe was then upon him with a group of guys he knew.**

**"There you are...I've found your shirt, somebody spilt their beer all over it", Joe chucked it back to Jackson who put it on, he cringed at the dampness of the beer. And it reeked.**

**"Time to go is it?"**

**Joe nodded, "Yeah...it's gone 4..."**

**Jackson stood up and turned to the girl, "Thanks for the chat and that...wish I could remember what we chatted about"**

**The girl laughed, "god knows...the band was playing SO loud at one point, I couldn't hear myself think"**

**Jackson was about to bid his farewell and follow the lads when he turned, "Are you alright getting home? Have you some mates or..."**

**"My brother Rob if I can find him...he's gonna be well tired, he's got work in a few hours"**

**Jackson smiled, "What's he do?"**

**"Builder"**

**Jackson held his smile and turned to Joe, "Joe mate...", he took him to one side, Joe was giving him a cheeky smirk, "See you've pulled"**

**Jackson shook his head, "don't be daft"**

**"What is it?"**

**"She has a brother who's in the building trade...I might walk her home if he's not up to it...it'll be good to get some contacts"**

**"And she IS your type...you like girls who look like boys"**

**Jackson laughed, "I can't help that can I...but no...seriously, It's worth a try"**

_Rob was well gone and Jackson helped Lena, the girl, to the railway station and they got the train back up to Scarborough. _

_They shared a flat in the east of the town. Both Lena and Jackson watched as Rob was slumped onto the sofa._

_"Thanks for this...but it looks like that little job he's promised Jim down the road is not gonna happen...best go call him"_

_Jackson stopped her, "What kind of job is it?"_

_Lena frowned, "finishing off a wall...it's best part done"_

_Jackson smiled at her, "Don't bother...I'll go finish it for him"_

_Lena was somewhat surprized, "What?"_

_Jackson laughed, "Well, I AM a builder!"_

_"You never said"_

_"You never asked"_

_Lena put a blanket across her brother, "Well...I'll be...HE'LL be so grateful if you did that"_

_Jackson bit his lip, "Well, I need to prove myself...and I hope by doing this, I can make a start with that"_

_Lena went over to the counter and handed him a pad, "The address is on there...and everything you need is in his van"_

_"nice one"_

_Jackson was grinning to himself when he stepped outside into the winter sun, at last, he was getting somewhere._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...Fucking hell! Who's idea was it anyway to do this rendering today?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he steadied the ladder and Rob climbed it with the trawl and plaster to hand.

"Ohhh stop moaning you big Jessie what's sup with yah? It's a nice sunny day...it's not that cold...perfect...I used to so this all the time"

Rob looked back down the ladder to him, "Yeah yeah...you can say that now with your wonky leg"

"Errrrr less of the wonky leg talk please..."

Jackson turned to see a fat woman come out from the terraced house they were working on, "How's it going lads? Nice brew?"

Jackson gave her his best smile, "Ohhhh you are a darling! You're spoiling us"

Rob looked down and shook his head, "Some of us are doing all the hard graft here"

The fat woman turned and smoothed her pinny down, "Ohhh he's like an old woman him, don't stop moaning!"

Jackson laughed and stopped when Rob gave him a glare. He was down the ladder and pointed, "tell you what...why don't YOU start beneath the window"

Jackson looked round and saw what he meant, "Errrrr yeah...just after I've had my brew, a?"

Rob leaned on the fence, "What was I on, a? Working with you?"

Jackson leaned next to him and put an arm around his neck playfully, "My good looks and charm? My ideas and skills? I've taught you a lot over these past couple of weeks, don't go denying it"

Rob had to relent and smile, "No...you know your stuff, I give you that"

Jackson blew out a huff, "I just wish I could help you out more...this false leg is crap with going up ladders"

"Is it still giving you jip?"

Jackson shook his head, "Abit...but I'm sure I'll live"

The fat woman in the pinny came out with the brew. Rob went forward and grabbed the tray off her, "thanks love"

Rob handed Jackson his mug, "She fancies you"

Rob looked mortified, "Behave, have you seen the size of her! I'd rather do you..."

Jackson slurped his tea and found that comment highly amusing.

_**Later, Jackson went for a walk along the beach with Lena. He stared out to sea and the stiff breeze hit his face, "Corrrrr...it's abit bracing!"**_

_**Lena pulled her sheepskin jacket tighter around her, "It's how I like it...blows away all the troubles of the day"**_

_**Jackson frowned at her, "and what troubles are they?"**_

_**Lena shrugged and smiled, "Just a figure of speech"**_

_**The sea gulls screamed in the skies above them. It made Jackson shudder and Lena noticed. She pulled a face, "Have you got a phobia to the gulls?"**_

_**Jackson playfully used his hands as a hat, "I just don't want the pooing on me, I hate it when they do that!"**_

_**Lena laughed, "You are SO weird...but it's okay...I LIKE weird"**_

_**Jackson pulled a face, "Cheers...I think"**_

_**Lena sniffed up the breeze, "Ohhhh I love it near the coast...where are you from again, Leeds was it?"**_

_**Jackson nodded, "Yeah, near enough"**_

_**"I suppose that's WHY you don't like gulls"**_

_**Jackson walked with her, the sea crashed up onto the sand nearby, "No...it's my Mums fault, she used to hate them and I think I take after her...rat's with wings she called them"**_

_**"So you DO like gulls"**_

_**"I like some birds", and there was a hint of cheekiness in his tone.**_

_**Lena laughed him off, "look...what was his name...Aaron? You know, the..."**_

_**"...scumbag I used to be with...", cut in Jackson, "what about him? And WHY are we talking about him because I find talking about him or anything ABOUT him boring"**_

_**Lena stopped in her tracks and considered him, pulling her fringe to one side, "Sounds like you are trying to force yourself NOT to talk about him"**_

_**Jackson knotted his brow together, "as if...I'VE moved on love...I have"**_

_**He walked on a head of her, Lena raised her eyebrows and followed on behind.**_

They called into a café on the way home. Jackson bought the drinks and they sat down near the window.

Lena stirred her coffee and looked up, "They are switching on the crimbo lights in the High street next week...can't believe Christmas is just about here"

Jackson shrugged as he took a sip of his latta

Lena licked her lips, "Have you many to buy for?"

Jackson shrugged again, "Just my son, Jack...my dad of course, oh, and Josh my brother...and Joe...what about you"

Lena was off guard, "What?"

"You...I'm bored with talking about me...what about you..."

"Not much to tell...just an Ex...and if I go into that we'll be sat here all day...anyway...it's just me and my brother"

Jackson nodded.

Lena placed her hand over his, "I'm sorry about bringing up Aaron...it's painful I can see that...AND...", she raised her voice because he was going to cut in, "...we'll close it there...you can tell me all about it when you are ready too"

"Hell'll freeze over first"

"Then I'll just have to keep the fires burning on, won't I", she laughed. He laughed with her and they finished their coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Christmas was a day of going through the motions because deep down, Jackson hated Christmas.

Eileen had come round. She had brought Josh with her. Jackson was glad because it ment dad could spent sometime with him.

_**"Thanks for bringing Josh round, dad's really missing him...it's been like old times for him"**_

_**"Yeah...I suppose...it doesn't change though...look at me stuck in the kitchen feeding the five thousand"**_

Sarah and Michael had sent Jack down. This pleased Jack no end, because his mother had promised him two Christmas's. One with his dad and one with her in the New Year.

_**"...It's good that Sarah's let Jack come down...Josh really misses him", said Eileen.**_

_**"Yeah it is...he's well chuffed at having two christmas' in all..."**_

_**"I bet he is..its's the two sets of pressies he'll be getting that's swung it, I'd expect!"**_

Jack and Josh squabbled over the new games whilst setting up the XBOX.

_**"Oi you two...stop that, dad will be back from the pub in a minute"**_

Eileen was puffing and blowing in the kitchen. It was all steamed up and she had the windows open to let out the steam.

Eileen asked him about Scarborough over a glass of sherry, Jackson had a can.

_**"So how's it been then? You must like it...better than Whitby?"**_

_**"Much better...it was daft coming back here...I was just going round and round in circles...best thing I could have done is move to Scarborough...I've made some great friends, my best mate Joe's there and I've got the beach just around the corner, what is there not to like"**_

Jackson wondered if Eileen liked to live apart from his dad. If she did, she failed to show it.

_**"Lets talk about you"**_

_**"Why"**_

_**"You say you like to be apart from dad...that you come around here just to keep Josh happy"**_

_**"I do...well...I must admit, I do miss it...I miss your dad...funny how that seems"**_

After Christmas lunch, Eileen was left to do the washing up. In the lounge Jackson thrashed Josh on the XBOX, and Jack thrashed Jackson.

"_**See I told you I could beat you at that!"**_

_**"Smartarse"**_

Jackson was bored with that and went outside to get some fresh air, even though it was chilly and there was a frost on the grass.

He hated Christmas.

Jack was popping his head around the french doors and said that dad was getting out the home movies.

"_**Come on Jackson...dad's brought down us the box!"**_

Jackson wasn't having that, he didn't fancy seeing ghosts of the past, like Mum.

Jerry was knelt on the floor diving into a cardboard box full of video tapes.

Jack was waving one under his nose. It was THE CUBE.

He snatched it off him.

_**"We are NOT watching that!"**_

_**"Why not dad? Is it because YOU never won owt? WE ALL KNOW THAT!"**_

_**"No! It's got Mum in it and I just said, I don't be wanting to see any ghosts"**_

_**"...and it's got AARON in it", said Jack.**_

_**"Yeah it has...the OLD Aaron...the one that would never of..."**_

Jackson was fed up with this, he looked at his watch.

_**"Look...I promised my mate Dan I'd pop in to his party, it's only around the corner"**_

Jerry understood, and placed a hand over Jackson's shoulder.

_**"You go son...let your hair down, you've spent all day around us...you go and have a catch up with your mates"**_

Jackson went around Dan's. It was only a few blocks from his dads place and the party was in full swing.

_**"Good to see you Jackson...you never texted so we thought you weren't gonna show up"**_

The beer was free-flowing. Dan and Spencer told Jackson about their plans.

_**"Spencer is gonna make an honest man out of me, and me him"**_

_**"Good to hear it!"**_

_**"Spencer wants to do it in church, but I'm not into all of that shit"**_

_**"You should do what both makes you happy...when's the big day? I'll make sure I'll won't miss it"**_

_**"Summer, we'll let you know...bring a plus one"**_

Jackson was really pleased for them. Dan took him to one side.

_**"Hey...I saw your Aaron about last weekend...he's with a guy...I THINK they were together, Spencer said he saw him kiss him a few times...this bloke he was with"**_

At last, Aaron was getting on with his life. About time too, stop him from calling HIM all the flaming time. He sat on the stairs and downed his fifth can.

Rich was there. He came over to him and tried to apologise, but Jackson stood up to him.

_**"Oh come on Jackson! I was only having a laugh...I didn't mean what I said"**_

_**"Yes you did! But it doesn't matter...I've come to realise you are just as sad and shallow like the rest of your so-called mates"**_

_**"Just because your EX is with someone else...I heard that Dan told you...I SAW them too...they were ALL over each other!"**_

Jackson was feeling upset and went out to the outside toilet in the yard, he tossed the empty can into the bog pan. The music was blaring out of the house.

Jackson looked at his phone. He saw Aaron's number. And looked up to see two blokes kissing near the shed. He pressed call and it was diverted to voicemail.

_**"...I hate you...I hate you for making me feel like this...I used to love Christmas and I hate not having you with me...I wish I could magic you out of my head, but I can't...I HATE YOU..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Jackson and Rob decided that they should invest in a new van, especially since the current one Rob owned broke down on the M1 and it took hours for it to be towed off.

They sat in the motorway café and Jackson toyed with his brew. Rob sat back and listened to proposition.

_**"Look...you don't have to tell me how expensive vans are, but...there's a place where they do really cheap ones...besides, I'm afraid yours has just about had it mate"**_

_**"I know you are right...but where are we gonna get the money for that? It's tight enough as it is...and we are not getting that much work, are we"**_

_**"My dad...I'll ask him for a borrow...he'll do it, I know he will...and besides, he wants to see me get on, if he knows that I am, then he'll be happy to"**_

The next day, Jackson and Rob headed off to the second-hand van place and walked around looking at vans.

It didn't take Jackson long to get bored because a van was a van. But it did have to last and be big enough for all the stuff and materials they needed lugging about on a job.

_**"So...come on then Jackson, what's it gonna be then...big or small? Old or used?"**_

_**"They're all that"**_

_**"Yeah but...look...what about the first one we saw, it's small I know, but it's surprizing how much you can get into the back of it" **_

On the way back, Lena got off work early and met them for a drink in the local pub. Rob told her all about the new van and how Jackson's father was going to stump up the cost.

_**"Dad's gonna be putting the money into my account tomorrow, so we'll be fit to drive it away, or you will be"**_

_**"Nice one Jackson"**_

Lena was really happy for them.

_**"Ohhhh I'm so thrilled for you both...SEE...without me, yous two would have never of met and now things are on the up for both of yous"**_

Jackson and Lena's eyes met. Jackson was shy when she seemed to hold the gaze. He was always like this with lasses. Lads (or most lads) were easy, he had alot of confidence in chatting to them, but lasses you needed to put in the extra mile. Lena faced the window.

_**"Look! It's snowing out there...I LOVE THE SNOW ME!"**_

It was snowing really heavily and they all played snowball fights on the grass out side the pub.

Jackson laughed as Rob ended up on the floor and him and Lena buried him in the snow.

_**"agggahhh...no more please...I'm freezing me nuts of here!"**_

When they got back to Lena's house, she went upstairs to get dried off. Whilst making a hot brew to warm up, Jackson asked Rob about Lena's ex.

_**"What's he like? He's not the sorta bloke that's gonna come charging round here and deck me one is he?"**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"But...?"**_

_**"I think it's best coming from her...besides, she won't thank me for telling you"**_

Jackson knew Rob was right and he needed to be the one to ask her.

When Rob had gone home, Jackson sat with Lena a bit longer and just came out with it when the takeaway Pizza came.

_**"So 'a, I was asking your brother about your Ex earlier...he said I should ask you"**_

_**"Did he now..."**_

_**"Yeah...HE NEVER SAID OWT...so don't go having ago at him and that...it's just...well, I like you and I just want to know more about you, that's all...AND...if I'm honest, I thought he might come round here and think something dodgy was going on"**_

Lena didn't seem to want to tell him much, she seemed to skirt around the subject whilst munching away her side of the hot and spicy.

_**"There's not that much to tell..."**_

_**"funny...the other day on the beach you said we'll be standing there all day if you told me about him..."**_

Wanting NOT to talk about him, she mentioned Aaron.

_**"look, you may feel free about telling me how Aaron ruined your life...my Ex did the same to me...I just not ready to go into all that...I'll feel a bit uncomfortable talking to you about it at the minute"**_

_**"Aaron's Aaron...he's, shall we say, a loose cannon...he had a car crash a few years back and it left him brain damaged...maybe THAT'S the problem with him...that's WHY he does and says such stupid things...in the end...well..."**_

_**"You said something about him going inside...did he..."**_

Jackson looked to the leg and Lena was looking at the same place as their eyes met.

_**"Yeah he did this...or CAUSED it...again his stupidity was his downfall...I SAVED HIM...that's what he said...but the bloke who ran me down was meant to of run HIM down because he had keyed his car or sommit...total nutcase and that's just Aaron...and that's WHY he went inside...he went round and knocked ten bells out of him"**_

Lena was shocked, like that hit home in some way.

_**"Oh my god...Aaron's the violent sort then?"**_

_**"You could say that..."**_

_**"Has he hit you?"**_

_**"Yeah...it was a LONG time ago and he was different back then..."**_

_**"Sounds to me you've had a lucky escape"**_

_**"Yeah...maybe I have..." **_

That evening Jackson went home and Joe was there to talk. They discussed Lena over a beer in front of the news. The news was all about the snow chaos.

_**"So she knows Aaron hit you?"**_

_**"Yeah...she went a bit strange...I think this Ex of hers was a right nutjob"**_

_**"Careful"**_

_**"Why would you say that? It's not like there's anything going on between us or anything"**_

_**"No...but do you want there to be? Your face lights up when you talk about her and I've not seen THAT face in a long time...not since..."**_

_**"I like her...that's all...yeah, as girls go, SHE'S my type...all boyish looking and petite...but...I'm not ready to see anybody like that at the minute...lad or lass"**_

_**"Just hope she feels the same way then...the last thing YOU need is another fine mess"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Jackson and Lena came out of the pub and laughed as they walked up the street in the cold sun.

_**"What what kind of name is Lena then?"**_

Lena took his arm and pulled a face in reaction to the question.

_**"It's the name mum and dad gave me...well, it wasn't"**_

_**"So it's SHORT for something?"**_

She cringed her face.

_**"Eleanor!"**_

_**"What's wrong with that?"**_

_**"It's too girly! Do I LOOK LIKE an Eleanor to you? I'd rather be called Fred"**_

_**"You're right...about not being too girly...that's okay by me"**_

_**"I'M NOT A LESBIAN!"**_

_**"I hope not..."**_

She stopped at the bus stop and smiled at him. He seemed to be having his fun, she wanted a piece of the action.

_**"So, what about you then?"**_

_**"What about me?"**_

_**"YOU...YOUR NAME...what kind of name is Jackson anyway!"**_

_**"Well you can call ME Fred if you don't like it...but blame my mother...she liked her painters did Mum"**_

_**"I'm glad I don't have to go back to work...just don't know what to do now"**_

_**"What about coming round mine..."**_

Jackson took Lena back to Joe's flat and gave her the guided tour. Stopping in the kitchen, he made her a brew. Jackson leaned on the side waiting for the kettle to boil and stooped down to rub his knee. Lena noticed his face.

_**"You look uncomfortable...is it playing up"**_

_**"It does this sometimes...it's because I've been on my feet a lot"**_

_**"Then sit down silly!"**_

Jackson sat on the sofa and Lena poured out the brews and brought them over. She then asked to see the leg.

_**"Roll your jeans up...I've never seen one before...duh, that sounds daft!"**_

_**"No...it's fine"**_

Jackson was hesitant at first, then he rolled up his leg of his jeans and Lena saw the false leg in the trainer.

_**"I've never done this before...show someone, besides my family of course"**_

Lena could see his kneecap was swollen and it looked a bit puffy.

_**"You should take it off for a while...give it some rest and that"**_

_**"Take it off! What? In front of you..."**_

Lena laughed at him.

_**"It's a false leg Jackson...and what'll be showing is the stump...so what"**_

Jackson removed the false lower leg and stood it to one side of the sofa next to him. Lena looked at the stump and shrugged.

_**"There see...I haven't fainted in shock horror or pulled a face in utter revulsion"**_

_**"Some have...believe me"**_

_**"What? How feckless...it's a disability...it doesn't change WHO you are, does it"**_

For a moment Jackson stared at her, then he went to move in towards her, but the door opened and Joe walked in pulling off his tie and putting his work files on the counter.

_**"Soz I'm late mate...I had this meeting with a barrister...well actually, he asked me out for a drink and...oh Sorry, I didn't know you had company"**_

Lena stood up and laughed it off.

_**"I was just about to go actually"**_

Jackson looked up at her and pulled a face.

_**"You don't have to...stay and have a bite to eat with us"**_

_**"No it's fine...I'll text you tomorrow or something"**_

Lena grabbed her jacket and was out the door. Joe watched it close behind her and raised his eyebrows at his mate.

_**"So...have I interrupted anything?"**_

_**"NO! Like I said to you before I'm not ready to...well...going in to all that with anyone just now"**_

Joe sat down beside him on the sofa.

_**"You two seemed to have a moment there...I saw it in both of you...I've said it before...Jackson don't rob yourself of enjoyment...go with it if you want to"**_

_**"I'm not the only one with issues you know"**_

Jackson turned as his phone started ringing on the arm of the chair next to him. He picked it up and glanced at the display.

_**"Who is it?"**_

_**"Flipping Adam Barton! What does HE want now"**_

_**"are you gonna be answering it...no disrepects, but I can't stick that ring tone of yours"**_

Jackson put the phone to his ear after grimacing to Joe over the jibe about the ringtone.

_**"Barton what is it?"**_

_**"Jackson...look...I'm sorry about calling you but...well...it's Aaron...he's REALLY not well mate"**_

_**"Yeah and?"**_

_**"...well...errr...he's given his kidney to his Mum...and he's had the big op and everything...he's got some kind of infection..."**_

_**"...look, Adam...is he at death's door? Because if he is then I'll send a wreath or something"**_

_**"that's totally out of order...look...stuff you...I'LL look after him, you were never that good at it anyway..."**_

Adam hung off. Jackson pulled a whatever face and through the phone to one side of him. Joe leaned forward.

_**"So? What was that all about?"**_

_**"It's Aaron...he's given his kidney to his Mum and now he's contracted a post op infection...hospitals eh? Life's a bitch...now, is the news on"**_

Joe watched as Jackson faffed about with the remote control for the TV, but he could see by the expression in his face he was thinking about the call and was worried.

_**"Do you want me to drive you there?"**_

_**"thanks Joe, tomorrow yeah"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**_Jackson sat in the passenger seat as Joe parked up the car. Joe turned to him, "You're doing the right thing...he needs you...giving somebody your kidney is a big thing Jacko"_**

**_Jackson glared at him, "I do know that! I just don't want to give him false hope about us"_**

**_"You won't be...you still CARE don't you...let him see that you do...who knows, it might make him get better quicker from this infection"_**

**_Jackson opened the car door and stepped out. It was cold and it was icy._**

**_He pulled his leather jacket around him and went on his way towards the entrance to Leeds Hospital._**

**_Inside the foyer he followed the signs to the renal unit._**

**_Once he reached the double doors right outside, he intook a deep breath and went through._**

_Ryan turned, "have you any ideas...I just want to do something special for him...I KNOW I've only just met him and that, but..."_

_"I called Jackson...his Ex...I paniked...he looked so ill the other day..."_

_"Can't you just uncall him or something..."_

_Jackson was at the door with his hands in his pockets, "No he can't"_

_Aaron's head moved to turn around._

_Ryan looked at him, then at Aaron and then walked out, Adam turned to Jackson on the way out, "any FUNNY business and then i'll kick you out myself...is that clear...he's not well"_

_"I can SEE that"_

_Jackson then marched up to Aaron's bedside and watched as Aaron met his gaze._

_"So...seems you can do GOOD things from time to time, doesn't it"_

_Aaron started to sob again, Jackson shook his head, "You can stop all that snithering...I'm not gonna be putting my arms round YOU, you know"_

_Aaron pulled himself together and spoke for the first time that day, "then WHY come...just so you can take the mick out of me"_

_Jackson relaxed a bit and shook his head, "Course not...don't be daft...if you MUST know, I was a bit worried when Adam called and said you were not well..."_

_Aaron was on the defense "I didn't ask him too"_

_"I know"_

_Aaron laid on his side and looked at him, "how's...hows..."_

_"...My leg? Yeah it's still not attached...they don't just grow back you know..."_

_There was sarcasm in his voice, but he took a deep breath and sighed and added, "...yeah...I'm getting used to the falsie now...not that it's the same...but..."_

_"But what...?"_

_"When I look at it...I can't forget Aaron...I'm sorry..."_

_Aaron's heart sunk._

_Jackson looked at him, "I can learn to forgive you Aaron...but I can't forget...not this...it's too much..."_

_"I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say"_

_Jackson gave him a nervous smile then nodded towards the nurse, "Is he your boyfriend? He seems nice...I can see you are in good hands so I gonna shoot off soon"_

_"Don't go...you've only just got here", it was a whisper._

_"Aaron...I've got a life too now...I've met somebody and I'm really happy...HE makes me happy...he's not you, he'll NEVER be you, but...it's what I want...want I need"_

_Aaron felt lonely._

_Jackson could sense it, "I mean it Aaron...that bloke seems really nice...don't you go messing it up, and treat him better than you treated me, will you promise me that?..."_

_Aaron was so choked up, he could only but nod back._

_Jackson stood back and nodded to the door, "Now then...best be going me...it's a long ride back to Scarborough"_

_Jackson was putting on the cheery smile, "see you soon"_

_He then headed off. Aaron stared after him, his hand to his mouth._

_In the corridor, Jackson walked up to Ryan, the builder held out his hand for the nurse to shake it, "Look after my Aaron, won't you"_

_Ryan laughed, "Course I will"_

_"Good...", Jackson's face became darker and more threatening as he suddenly pinned the nurse up against the wall, "...because if I ever hear otherwise...I'll smash your face in", he then returned to a smile and let him go, Ryan straightened up his uniform._

_Jackson was then on his way up the corridor._

**_He did didn't look back. He saw Joe standing out side the coffee shop with a carton in his hand, "Blimey Jackson YOU and your quick visits!"_**

**_Jackson shrugged, "There's not much to say is there...besides, he's moved on and I'm glad he has...saves me coming down all the time...a brew will be nice thanks"_**

**_Joe got him one and they sat down. Jackson sat back in the chair and pulled a sigh, "I told him that I was seeing someone"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_He shrugged, "Dunno, just did...make him realise he can't get Adam to keep calling me"_**

**_"It's not ALL Adam...be fair...Aaron didn't know owt about it"_**

**_Jackson shrugged like he didn't believe him._**

**_Joe blew over his steaming coffee and looked up, "So you want to crack on after this then? Get back"_**

**_Jackson shook his head, "Best do...last thing I need is bumping into Cain Dingle or someone"_**

**_Jackson went for a slash and Joe said he'd meet him at the car. Jackson came out of the toilets and saw Adam and Ryan walk down the corridor towards him, he hid behind a post and watched them walk by._**

**_Jackson licked his lips and slid up the corridor towards Aaron's room. He could see him through the glass. He put his hands flat to the glass and stared at him._**

**_"You are such a pain in the fucking butt you...but it's why I love you...but I can't forgive you...I just can't...I hope that someday you will understand that's all"_**

**_He swallowed and looked to the floor. Aaron was lying with his back facing the glass. He was deado._**

**_Jackson stepped back from the window and sniffed back the threatening tears, he then headed up the corridor and left before anyone could see him._**

**_At the car, Jackson jumped in and nodded on ahead as he belted up, "Come on what are you waiting for, let's go"_**

**_"You took your time"_**

**_"I needed a dump...do you want the long story or the short end of it"_**

**_"Nowt!"_**

**_"Good, now drive"_**

**_Joe rolled his eyes and reversed the car out of the parking bay and they were off._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**"Blimey Jackson, what's got into you today? If I said something was black you would have said it was white...it I want to go left you'll want to go right..."**_

Rob stopped at the traffic lights and turned to Jackson, who sat there with a glum look and was staring at the side mirror.

_**"Are you even listening to me?"**_

Jackson looked at him and sighed.

_**"I'm sorry mate...I know i've been like a bear with a sore head, it's just that I've got things on my minds, that's all"**_

Rob pulled the van away from the lights and they headed up the road.

_**"What though? What is it? And what's going on between you and my sister?"**_

Jackson blew out a laugh.

_**"Nothing that i'm aware of! We are just mates me and her"**_

Rob raised his eyebrows, his hands tight on the steering wheel.

_**"I just worry about her that's all...she's been through alot...that Ex of hers was a right bastard to her"**_

Jackson shrugged.

_**"She never tells me much about that, so I wouldn't know...and before you say anything, I KNOW I have to ask her"**_

Rob pulled the van up onto the curb of Lena's house and they got out. Rob went to the rear of the van and opened up the doors. Lena met them at the gate.

Jackson fixed a smile at her.

_**"Thanks for letting us use your garage to store the stuff we need...to get a lockup would just about leave us brasic if we went and rented one"**_

_**"It's no problem...I don't use the garage"**_

Jackson and Rob went and unlocked the garage and took the stuff to the van. Jackson went and lifted some heavy-duty stuff, Rob came forward to help him.

_**"It's alright, I can manage"**_

Rob went to help him anyway.

_**"I said I can do it, are you deaf or sommit!"**_

Lena came forward and gently took hold of Jackson's arm.

_**"Hey come on...he's only trying to help you"**_

Jackson sighed and nodded at her.

_**"Yeah, I know"**_

Rob rolled his eyes as he shifted some of the other items into the van. Lena laughed.

_**"he's been like this since the other day"**_

_**"Yes he has!"**_

Jackson turned around looking all apologetic.

_**"I'm sorry...I don't mean to be moody...it's just that"**_

_**"Aaron"**_

Lena said it with a knowing look. Jackson came forward, he looked all annoyed with himself.

_**"I'm sorry, it's just that..."**_

She laughed.

_**"Jackson it's fine, I know the score...I have done since day one"**_

Jackson looked at her and smiled, he then kissed her briefly on the lips and said.

_**"best get back to work and get this stuff shifted, we got that job I told you about, that couple who want to move their gran in all sommit"**_

Lena tilted her head at him as she watched him help Rob shifting the stuff into the van.

_**"Oh? In Hotten?"**_

Jackson frowned as he paused at what he was doing and looked at her.

_**"yeah...just around the corner from my Dad...odd int it"**_

_**"maybe your dad wants you close by"**_

Rob closed up the van and turned.

_**"i'll see yous tomorrow Jackson, bye sis"**_

Both Jackson and Lena watched as Rob jumped into the van and drove it away up the street, he beeped the horn twice as he went. Lena reached and took Jackson's hand and pulled him towards the front door.

_**"got tea on...Shepherd's Pie"**_

_**"Sounds like a dream"**_

Inside Jackson sat down and Lena brought out the dish of food and placed it down in front of him. He took her hand before she could disappear back into the kitchen.

_**"I feel like I am just using you"**_

Lena sat down at the table, their hands still clasped.

_**"you're not...I know the score...we can only be friends...anyway, if it wasn't for me, you and my brother wouldn't be making ago of this business"**_

_**"you were so good to me...I was a right miserable so and so when we first met, but you always made me smile"**_

_**"Well...what can I say, you have a sexy smile"**_

_**"Do you think I'm sexy?"**_

Lena blew out a laugh.

_**"Yeah...why wouldn't I? I can fancy gay men as well you know!"**_

Jackson pushed back the chair and nodded towards his leg.

_**"Yeah...but that's not what I am saying...it's THIS...the falsie"**_

Lena looked at the leg and met his eyes. She shook her head.

_**"It's a false leg, why would I find that a turn off? It wouldn't make a difference to me"**_

_**"You haven't seen the way guys react when they see it..."**_

Lena nodded towards the plate.

_**"You not like it? The pie"**_

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Lena on the lips. Lena pulled away shocked.

_**"Jackson, what are you doing?"**_

_**"I am horny as fuck and I want to have sex with you...don't be too surprized, I do have a son you know"**_

Lena stood up and she kissed him again.

_**"I'll probably regret this...but I'm game if you are"**_

Jackson grinned at her and took her hand and they went up the stairs.

Lena and Jackson kissed each other on the landing and they went into the bedroom. Lena went to work unbuttoning Jackson's shirt, while Jackson kissed the pulse of her neck.

They fell to the bed and Jackson lost the shirt. He grinned at her and kissed her lips. Gently and slowly.

Lena bit her lips and Jackson moved and laid on his back and she leaned on top of him.

He grinned as she went to work on his belt, she dragged his jeans off and Jackson arched up and stopped her. She paused and looked back at him.

_**"Just take it off"**_

Jackson hesitated and removed the false leg. Then he gently lowered Lena down and kissed her chest. He lowered the straps of her bra and slid it aside. He went to work on her nipples with his mouth and Lena gasped as she ran her hands through his hair.

Jackson was hot as he laid beside her after they had finished. Lena turned and smiled at him.

**"Shepherds pies gone cold"**

**"Stuff that...I always preferred afters"**

She grinned and he grinned back as they laid there, hands together looking deep into each others eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: yes you have read this before, but it is apart of this story too.**

**DAY ONE**

**The building work was well into its first week at Ryan's parents place. Rob loaded up the van at the end of another long day. Jackson was talking to Mr and Mrs Harper. After finishing off his brew, Jackson came over and breezed a smile.**

**Rob frowned, "What's with you being all pleased with yourself"**

**Jackson dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a cheque and quickly flapped it under Rob's nose, "Just got our first instalment off them, they are really pleased with the job so far, they say we really crack on and don't take the piss"**

**"Well I don't"**

**Jackson ignored him, "I'm doing MY bit and anyways, I called Sean and Ray the other day and they might be able to lend us a few casual brickies when we need them"**

**Rob tipped the wheel barrow into the van and closed up the doors, "So...what your plans for the tonight then?"**

**Jackson rounded to the passenger seat and jumped in, "I, my dear fellow, am gonna take your beautiful sister for a slap up meal"**

**Rob stuck the key into the ignition, "Oh yeah? What's all that in aid of"**

**Jackson shrugged, "I thought she deserves a bit of attention, that's all"**

**They drove to the end of the road and turned, "Are you two...", he trailed off.**

**Jackson smirked, but was tight-lipped, "think what you want to think mate, a gentlemen never tells"**

**"When have YOU ever been a gentlemen, you're just a back street builder"**

**"No...I'm a ONE LEGGED back street builder"**

**Rob laughed with him, "Oh I see, so that falsie gives you super powers does it?"**

**Jackson sat back into the seat grinning to himself, "It's giving me something...but...I can honestly say...I'm really happy at the minute..."**

**DAY FIVE**

**"So...this must be the beautiful Lena, you've been going on about"**

**Jerry ushered her into the hallway lusting after her backside, Jackson gave his dad a filthy look and glared at him, "This is one of the reasons why I do men most of the time, you can't go lusting after them"**

**Jerry was taken aback, "You calling me a dirty old perve"**

**Lena sat on the sofa, she was a bit of a tomboy in looks. Jackson went into the living room and sat down next to her taking her hand. Jerry was smiling at them.**

**"You can take that smug look off your face..."**

**Jerry thumbed to the kitchen with a big grin on his face, "Just get yous that brew shall I?"**

**Lena turned, "Blimey, it's like your dad hasn't seen you with a girl before"**

**"He hasn't"**

**"Must be a bit weird for him..."**

**Jackson shrugged and thought about it, "Yeah, it's probably gonna get a bit of getting used to...thay've always seen me with blokes..."**

**Lena squeezed his hand, "We both know that's still true"**

**Jackson pulled her to his shoulder, "I know, but at the minute, I know where I want to be, and that's with you..."**

**Lena turned her head and met his lips for a kiss. **

**DAY EIGHT**

**Lena sat at the window of the indian and stared at Jackson who was deep in thought looking out to the street.**

**"What are you thinking?", she asked, she hated to pry.**

**Jackson smiled briefly and looked at her, "I used to bring Aaron here, that's all...SORRY...I didn't mean that to sound..."**

**Lena grabbed his hands over the table, "It's okay...You can talk about Aaron as much as you like"**

**Jackson looked deep into her eyes, "Why are you with me? You know that...I am MOST likely to hurt you at somepoint...but you still stay"**

**Lena shrugged, "Did I tell you about Kurt? He used to do the dirty on me ALL the time...he was nasty and aggressive...all he wanted was sex and would sometimes...force me"**

**Jackson laughed, "Not like me then?"**

**"You're lovely when you get going...sex with you is gentle and perfect...even though I know it's more one-sided..."**

**Jackson frowned at her, "Hey, come on...I find you attractive...it's just that It's a bit more messy than what I'm used to...and I have to keep going to the chemist to get the rubbers...never used to bother with..."**

**He stopped.**

**"...with Aaron?"**

**Jackson flashed her an embarrassed grin, "Blimey...this is ment to be a treat for you and all I do is talk about is Aaron"**

**Lena bit her lips and looked up, "Do you...think about Aaron when we...I mean..."**

**Jackson cottoned on, "NO NO...course not...when I'm horny as hell I can go like the next man...sorry that sounded really shitty"**

**Lena was abit quiet as the waiter came and topped up their drinks.**

**Jackson nodded thanks as the waiter left and turned back to Lena, "Lena...I NEEDED something different from Aaron...and you are...it diesn't feel like I am..."**

**Lena picked her glass up, "Cheating on Aaron because I'm a girl?"**

**Jackson hadn't thought of that...but how much was THAT true.**

**Jackson quickly shook his head, "No no...not at all...I just need a complete change that's all...at this moment in time I'm with you...YOU are my girlfriend...it's funny saying that...but, anyway...lets just SEE where it goes...but like I said I can't..."**

**"Promise I get hurt...I know that...but it's my life too and I'll take that risk thanks..."**

**DAY TEN.**

**"Sucking hell you are too good at this..."**

**Lena sat up after sucking off Jackson in the van. She smiled at him, "Like it do you...?"**

**Jackson had a pleasing smile, "Do I"**

**Jackson turned and put his hand on Lena's cheek and kissed her. His hand slid into her lmber shirt and traced the outline of her bra.**

**Their eyes met.**

**"First time you've taken the initiative", she whispered in the darkened van.**

**He slid his hand into the bra and massaged her nipple between his finger and thumb, she gasped out in excitement.**

**He then pulled the bra down to her waist and smirked at her, "It's like sucking off two cocks..."**

**She smirked back, "Is that ment to be a compliment?"**

**Jackson didn't answer and leaned in to work the nipples with his mouth.**

**DAY THIRTEEN.**

**Rob was working on site at the Harper place. Jackson was rattling on to him as he stood by the mixer about some daft RomCom Lena had dragged him to see.**

**"...and you don't you don't want to know here my fingers were at on that back seat"**

**Rob gave him a disdainful look, "Jackson PLEASE! She's my sister"**

**Well...I'm seriously considering letting her meet Jack..."**

**Jackson's phone then rang and he frowned as he answered it.**

**"Adam...what gives mate...?**

_"Jackson...I didn't know who else to call...it's Chas...there was complications...mate...Aaron...he's gone to pieces mate, sped off on his motorbike to god knows where...please, can you come..."_


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**_A/N Again you have read this before, but it is part of the story and where it fits in. BTW It's easy for me!_**

**_XX_**

Jackson looked a bit narked as he pocketed his phone. Rob looked up, "What is it?"

Jackson looked at him, "I'm gonna have shoot off...will you be able to manage to finish up?"

"Yeah...what is it? Some kind of emergency, is it?"

Jackson shook his head, "probably something and nothing as far as this person is concerned...but I best see what's going off"

**Adam picked Jackson up outside Hottens railway station and they sped up the road in Adam's car.**

**"So, what's happened now...?", Jackson sounded like he was getting sick of him calling him.**

**Adam sighed, "I'm sorry mate...I really am...but you KNOW what he's like...It's not looking good for Chas...I think they considering switching off the machine"**

**Jackson snapped his neck round, "Is it really that bad? Last thing I heard, she was doing really well"**

**Adam stopped at the traffic lights, "Not no more...she collapsed last week...she's been in a coma ever since...Aaron's done nothing but live, eat and sleep at the hospital at her bedside"**

**Jackson shook his head, "Chas is a fighter I'm SURE she'll be okay...besides...", he laughed it off, "...she probably knows he's round her and is keeping her eyes tight shut"**

**Adam pulled away as the lights went green, "Oh come on mate that's a bit low isn't it?"**

**Jackson sighed and stuck his arm along the window, "Yeah...maybe it was...but wasn't it HE who caused all of this?"**

**Adam turned the corner, "It's a long story..."**

**Jackson looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Oh I don't doubt it...care to share?"**

**Adam shrugged as he faced front, "He sorta had a crush on my cousin, Ross...Ross makes Aaron look like Bambi"**

**Jackson rolled his eyes, "Why is it he gets attracted to the bad'ems? What happened? And how come Chas was involved...don't answer that, SHE ALWAYS gets involved as far as her little Aaron is concerned", there was sarcasm in the tone.**

**Adam snapped, "Do YOU want to help me or not? Or are you gonna do nothing but snipe and backchat him all the way"**

**"All the way where?"**

**"What?"**

**"Well COME ON farmbay...he's run off... where would he go..."**

**Adam looked backed down and looked blank, "I don't know...that's why I called you"**

**Jackson sneered a laugh, "Then it's a good job you called me. Aaron is a beast of habit...and predictable...I know where he'll be"**

**Adam was waiting for him to finish, "Where then?"**

**Jackson rolled his eyes at him, "and YOU are supposed to be his best mate! BLACKPOOL you goon...do I need to give you directions or do you need a SatNav?"**

**Sarcasm again.**

**Adam shook his head and looked away, "I KNOW my WAY thanks..."**

_It was getting dark when they reached Blackpool. Jackson was on his phone all cheery, "Yeah...so I call you when we head back...love you lots sweetheart"_

_Adam looked at him, "Who were that?"_

_Jackson gave him a mind your own business look, "Just head to the beach will yeah...get this job over and done with"_

_Adam pulled up the car on the curb. The Blackpool illuminations were flashing around them like ribbons and streamers._

_"Beach looks pretty dark", he commented._

_Jackson climbed out the car and stretched, "Fucking legs killing me", he moaned._

_Adam ignored him and looked towards the beach. A tram rumbled by, "So how do you want to play this? I go this way, you go that way?"_

_Jackson looked at him like he was stupid, "No need...as I SAID...I KNOW where he'll be...come on...down to the pier"_

**Aaron was sat on the sand looking out to the sea, it was pretty rough. The Irish sea always seemed to be.**

**The pier was close by. It was out of season so it was dead. He hugged his knees to his chest, he wasn't cold in his leathers.**

**He looked down to a gold locket in his grasp and pulled it open. One side was Chas aged 17 with his Dad Gordon...the other himself as a baby.**

**"Dad if you ever loved Mum...look after her...pleaseee", he whispered in the wind.**

**He then heard movement and snapped his neck round. Two figures were approaching him, and were in danger of treading on him if he didn't move.**

**Aaron jumped up. Jackson looked at him, then turned Adam, "See, what did I tell you"**

**Adam swallowed, "So, what are we gonna say?"**

**Jackson backed tracked, "Not me, this is ALL you...don't bring me into this, I've done my bit"**

**Aaron stared back at them. He was silent.**

**"Aaron...come back to the hospital, yeah, your Mum needs you", It was lame, but Adam didn't know what else to say. **

**Aaron pulled a face and wiped away a tear, "You what? Are you trying to be funny? SHE'S DEAD!"**

**"She's not Aaron...not yet...come back, Cain wants to explain some stuff to yeah...NOTHING will happen or get decided till you get back...Cain's promised"**

**Jackson stood a little further away with his back to them. He looked at a dead seagull at his feet and tilted his head studying it and nudging it with his foot.**

**"Aaron...", coaxed Adam again.**

**Aaron shook his head, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

**Adam lunged forward, but Aaron ran over towards the shoreline. The foamy sea lapping about his boots.**

**"AARON PLEASE!", cried the farmer.**

**"JUST GO AWAY...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

**Jackson swung around and came forward, "That a be it, it's just LIKE YOU to act like a little baby , YOU'RE PATHETIC!"**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"**

**Jackson pulled a face, "I DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A STUFF ME...I'M ONLY HERE TO GET HIM OFF MY BACK!"**

**Adam glared at him.**

**Aaron looked to the water and shook his head, "Don't...just leave me...I can't do this...I CAN'T!"**

**Jackson shook his head in contempt, "YEAH...YOU DO THAT...YOU ACT LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE RUNT YOU ARE...GOD I HATE YOU!"**

**Aaron 's hands were to his mouth and staring out to sea. **

**"POOR LITTLE AARON...IT'S ALWAYS ME ME ME WITH YOU...STUFF EVERYBODY ELSE!"**

**Adam didn't know whether to intervene...he went to, but a glare shot from Jackson made him stay where he was.**

**"I DON'T WANT TO...SHE'S GONNA DIE AND...AND...", he was sobbing.**

**"SO YOUR PLAN IS...LET HER DIE WITHOUT YOU, IT'S THAT IT...SELFISH AARON...YOU SELFISH LITTLE CUNT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?"**

**Aaron saw red and went for him, Jackson held out his hands and grabbled him, Aaron twisted and turned and they fell to the sand, but Jackson still had him under restraint, "Stop it stop it stop it...let it out...let it out"**

**Aaron was sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't want her to die Jackson...please help me...I can't...I..."**

**Jackson held his cheeks with his hands, "Then BE with her...don't let her be alone..."**  
**"I SCARED!"**

**Jackson's face softened and he pulled him close, "I know you are...I sorry...but I had to make you see you can't just run away like this...cower in some corner and hide...", he forced Aaron to looked at him in the eyes, "...come back to the hospital with me..."**

**Aaron nodded and swallowed the snot and phlem in his mouth, "You...will stay won't you?", he whispered.**

**Jackson was hesitant but nodded, "Yeah...I'll stay with yah...we'll face it together...you and me...alright..."**

**Aaron nodded.**

**"Come on...show me where your bike is..."**

**Aaron moved forward, Adam stopped Jackson from following.**

**"Thanks mate...you did good there"**

**"Yeah...I SAY ANYTHING he wants to hear and all that...once he's back at the hospital, he's YOUR problem mate"**

**He looked ahead and saw Aaron waiting for them, he was trying to smile at Jackson, like he made a big difference. Jackson painted a smile on his own face and joined him as they made for the promenade.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XX New material coming up next time XX**


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**A/N: Some of this you have read. I have expanded on the scene you have. I think now we have just about caught up with the last story with Aaron.**_

_**XXX**_

Jackson walked with Aaron up the corridor of the hospital. The younger lad turned, "I don't think I can do this Jackson"

Jackson sighed at him, "COURSE you can...now grow a pair and get in there and SEE what's happening with your Mum"

Aaron nodded and thought about the events of that night and where he had ended up, "You knew where to find me, didn't you?"

Jackson blew out a laugh as he looked to his feet, "Well...you always were predictable Aaron"

"I wish I wasn't"

Jackson and Aaron looked at anything around them but each other. The builder cleared his throat, "Well go on then...stop standing there like some stuffed dummy"

Aaron managed a quick half-smile and then went through the doors. Jackson shook his head and rolled his eyes then took his phone from his pocket and made a quick call to Lena.

"Look...there's nothing I can do about it at the minute...yeah, I know, I don't want to be here either...yeah...you too...well I was keeping it a secret actually, but I was thinking of taking you for a weekend away...", he laughed, "...as dirty as you want sweetheart...", he turned to see Aaron come along the corridor, "...I've gotta go...YEP how did you guess..kiss kiss"

Jackson ended the call and focused on Aaron, "So?"

Aaron swallowed, "She's not dead...I mean...she's still showing responses in her eyes or something, I don't understand them"

Jackson swung his arm and patted Aaron's shoulder, "there you go then, she's not brain dead...there's still hope for her, mate"

Aaron nodded slowly. He was avoiding eye contact.

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "...look...I'VE gotta go...it's along trek back to Scarborough and that...and it IS the early hours now"

Aaron shrugged, "You go...thanks for being there for me"

Jackson smiled at him, "No probs...see you around...or not", as he said under his breath as he walked off.

But Aaron did hear him, his heart sunk. HE really didn't care anymore, it was like he was being here out of duty.

His heart was breaking all over again.

Adam was then at his side with the coffees, "Where's he gone...is he off already?"

Aaron excepted it, "Yeah...he's gotta get back and that"

Jackson turned and watched Aaron and Adam walk slowly up the corridor. He sighed with a sad smile, then turned and went along his way. As he did, he took out his phone and started to type as he walked along.

_look after yourself x_

He paused at the main entrance and pondered for few seconds, before deleting the message for Aaron and went to get a taxi.

**_Jackson spent the night at his dads place. He let himself in, and made himself a quick brew. He poured it out and sat at the table and went through his messages on his phone. He smiled There was a smiley face from Lena._**

**_He leaned back in the chair and sighed. Aaron was a complete mess. But, however much he felt for him, it wasn't his problem anymore. Aaron had to except that. He did._**

**_He finished his brew and went up to bed._**

**_The next morning, he came down the stairs early. Jerry was in the kitchen with a brew in his grasp, "I've made you one son, I could see that you stayed the night"_**

**_He nodded to the trainers on the doorstep. Jackson nodded and picked up his brew from the counter._**

**_"So...another early start at the Harper's place then?"_**

**_Jackson shrugged, "Nahh...it was because there was a right gander last night...Aaron went AWOL and I was roped in to finding him"_**

**_"That scroat? I hope you told them where to go"_**

**_"Course I never, what do YOU take me for? I knew where he was...and I led them to him and do you know WHY I knew where he was"_**

**_Jerry shrugged but added, like he didn't care, "I'm sure you are going to tell me"_**

**_"Because I KNOW that little scroat better than he knows himself, that's why"_**

**_Jerry finished his tea and washed his mug up in the sink, "Well, you best stay away from him son, you are getting on with YOUR life now and the last thing we need his HIM screwing up your chances"_**

**_Jackson glared at him, "meaning? Because I'm with a girl now, is that it?"_**

**_"I never said that"_**

**_"But that's what you meant...look dad...I want to BE WITH Lena right now...that's because I WANT to be with Lena, not because YOU want me to be with Lena"_**

**_Jerry sighed, "You talk too much"_**

**_Jackson sat down and pulled on his trainers, "No...it's because I know my own mind...now I'm off, I'll grab some breakfast in the café"_**

Jackson was still sitting in the café when Rob popped his head around the door, "Whatchya...you okay? What was all that last night about?"

Jackson looked up from his fry-up, "What I said last night, something about nothing"

Rob sat down in the seat opposite him, "Lena missed you last night...she was all sad because she couldn't have you all to herself"

Jackson leaned back in the chair and mopped up what was left of the egg yolk with his slice of bread, "yeah she did...but I'll make it up with her at the weekend"

Rob frowned, "Why...what gives"

Jackson grinned at him, "I'm gonna take her up to Scotland with me...I'm gonna let Jack finally meet her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"So what's he like then? Have you met him? Is he...well...will he like me?"

Lena sat on the sofa stressing. Joe laughed as sat with her in the front room of his flat.

"Jack's...well...Jack...he can be a right bugger truth be told, but he IS a teenager now, so what can you expect"

Jackson was in the shower so it gave her sometime to pump Joe more.

"Yes but...don't you think he might get a bit...I don't know...confused?"

Joe frowned at her.

"Meaning..."

Lena shrugged, "Well...he's got a Mum...won't it be a bit weird for him to have two mums?"

"Like it was weird for him to have two dads...or three if you count Sarah's husband..."

Lena nodded non-committedly.

"...I'm sure Jack will just take you in his stride", finished Joe.

Jackson came out from the bedroom all fresh and clean, he slapped his hands together, "right, that's me...all ready for the off are we?"

Joe stood up and gathered up the coffee mugs on the coffee table, "She's stressing over meeting your son..."

Jackson sighed and sat down next to her and gave her a big hug, "Hey you...Jack is gonna LOVE you...I'm sure of it"

Lena wasn't so sure, "really?"

Jackson grinned, "Yeah...he'll love you just as much I do..."and he became more serious in tone.

Lena swallowed down hard. Was Jackson telling her something.

"Are you saying that you...", but Jackson put a finger on her lips, "...not here...somewhere a bit more special"

_**They got the coach to Scotland and reached Jack's home at tea time by taxi. Jackson unloaded the cab and paid the driver. Lena looked on at the house. It was nice and big. A good 5 bedder.**_

_**"Wow..Jack's really lucky", she breathed out.**_

_**Jackson hung his arm around her, both looking at the house, "Yeah he is...I miss him loads as you know, but...well, there's always these weekends"**_

_**Lena intook a deep breath and looked at him, "Okay...I'm ready as much as I'm ever going to be...lets do this"**_

_**Sarah opened the door and smiled, "Hiya...you made it then"**_

_**Jackson kissed her on the cheek and went through into the lounge. It was there he introduced Lena.**_

_**"This is Lena..."**_

_**Sarah smiled at her and shook her hand awkwardly, "Nice to finally put a face to the name"**_

_**Lena stuck a tongue in the side of her mouth, "Yeah...me in all"**_

_**Jackson looked at them both...was that daggers?**_

_**"Come on girls, don't you go fighting over me", he laughed.**_

_**Sarah made for the kitchen, "I'll put the tea on...Jack'll be home from after school football in a bit"**_

_**Lena sat down and looked around her. The living room looked amazing. Nice blinds at the windows...nice modern up to date furniture. **_

_**Jackson peered out a window into the garden, then went and sat down next to Lena, "She seems to like you"**_

_**"What was the 'don't go fighting over me' comment for? SHE doesn't like me, does she?"**_

_**Jackson pulled a face. Where was this coming from?**_

_**"COURSE she does...I've told her all about you"**_

_**Lena sighed, "Ohhhh it's just me then...I SEE all this...and I SEE her..."**_

_**Jackson leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "and all I SEE is you"**_

Jack was home at 7. He kicked off his trainers no sooner as he was in through the front door and stopped stock still in the living room doorway. Dad was sitting there with a girl? Or was she a boy? It was hard to tell.

Jackson stood up, "Jack...alright fella? Come and meet Lena"

Jack came in and looked her up and down, "Are you a tomboy?"

Lena laughed, "Yes...not what you expecting?"

Jack shrugged, "You look like a boy and Dad likes boys...I can see WHY he's with you then"

Lena didn't know what to think or say about that. Jackson looked a bit embarrassed and laughed it off with a, "Come on Jack...you know I like girls too"

"Not often"

Jackson breezed out a chuckle and put an arm around Lena, "Well...it's been a while...Amy in Spain was my...well lets not go there", he finished off as Lena gave him a raised eyebrow.

Sarah came in and said, "Tea's on...Michael will be home at 8...I'll serve up by then"

_**At the dinner table, Sarah stuck the steaming hot-pot at the centre of the table.**_

_**"Shepherd's Pie...", Sarah announced.**_

_**Jackson smiled looking pleased, "Ohhhh yum, my favourite! Good old Yorkshire!"**_

_**Michael opened the wine and looked at Lena, "Red or white?"**_

_**Lena smiled, "White please..."**_

_**Michael poured it. Jackson watched as Sarah sat down and glanced at Lena, "So...Lisa, do YOU make Shepherds Pie?"**_

_**Jack piped up, "Mum...Her names Lena"**_

_**"Oh, silly me...COURSE it is...Lena...do you make Shepherd pie at home, or are you one of those I'm so busy and stick a box of readymix in the microwave jobbies"**_

_**Lena plastered on a smile for her...her and that straightened hair of hers.**_

_**"Yes I do...Jackson just LOVES my home mades, don't you Jackson"**_

_**Jackson was too busy shovelling food into his gob, "mmmmm" he managed to nod.**_

_**Lena laughs, "He can't get enough of me...MY cooking that is...he says it's just how his Mum used to make it"**_

_**Sarah raised her eyebrows and sipped some of her wine, "Should stick in his throat then"**_

_**She looked at Jack then at Lena and then back at Jackson, "So...Jackson...how's Aaron? I know you and him are not together no more, but..."**_

_**Jack looked frosty at his mention.**_

_**Jackson noticed and shrugged it off, "Aaron's...well...I've not seen him much...just that he's errrrrrr...given his kidney to his Mum"**_

_**Jack looked up, "Is he alright?"**_

_**Jackson nodded, "yeah...I think so"**_

_**Lena smiled at him, "Aaron's fine...he's recovering and his Mum is doing well...that's what YOU said the other night"**_

_**Lena wasn't sure why Jackson was being so cagey. Jack seemed negative about Aaron...why was that?"**_

_**So many questions.**_

_At bedtime, Jackson and Lena were in bed having a cuddle. _

_"Jack seems to like you"_

_"Yeah...especially when I let him win on XBOX"_

_"He let YOU win", laughed Jackson._

_Lena looked at him and laughed too,"cheeky monkey and there's me thinking I was really good at it..."_

_"Because you look like a boy"_

_Lena playfully jabbed him in the ribs, and looked at the ceiling and bit her lip, "you know...Sarah don't like me"_

_Jackson rolled his head and looked at her frowning, "Why say that?"_

_"It's a girl thing...SHE thinks I'm gonna get close to Jack..."_

_"What?"_

_Lena propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at him, "It was alright when YOU were with Aaron...HE was a lad...HE was another dad...Sarah's ONLY been the only woman in his life...trust me...I know I'm right"_

_Jackson looked at the ceiling and mulled over it. Lena might be right. He might have to have a good talking to her in the morning._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

The summer sun was hot as Jackson removed his shirt and joined his dad at the barbie. Jerry smiled as he handed him an overdone burger.

_**"There you go son, get this done your belly, you must be hungry as a scabby horse!"**_

Jackson took a bite on it and nearly broke a tooth.

_**"BLOODY HELL! What are you trying to do to me...your cooking don't get better, does it? It's a wonder how YOU stay alive here living on your lonesome"**_

Lena was watching him and waved from where she was speaking to some friends. Susie was a long-term friend and nodded in the direction to Jackson.

_**"Jackson is a lovely lad...I saw him the other day when he went round my nans and fixed her boiler...he has a way of with the old ladies...gift of the gab him!"**_

_**"I know...I'm a lucky girl me"**_

_**"Lucky? You deserve it after all the shit you went through with Jake...hey, did I say i saw him the other day? He was in the tesco's on the roundabout"**_

Lena shook her head at Jake's mention, the thought of him asking after her made her blood boil.

_**"You DIDN'T speak to him did you? Last thing I need his HIM messing things up for me..."**_

Susie was sorry she brought him up, but seeing she saw him in the supermarket she had to say.

_**"I'm sorry Lena...but COURSE I never spoke to him, I just saw him at the checkout that's all"**_

Jackson came over and Susie's attention was to the false leg, Jackson looked at her and gave her one of his sneery grins.

_**"You're having a good old pog there Susie...**_**would you like me to take it off and to a party trick for yah?"**

Susie went red but he laughed at her and said he was only messing with her. She soon was talking to someone else and Jackson noticed the expression on Lena's face like that she had received some horrible news.

_**"Hey sweetheart are you alright? Is it just what I said to your mate? I was only messing with her like I said"**_

Lena waved him aside and headed for the barbie.

_**"No, no it's fine...REALLY it is...I best get one of your dads cremated burgers before there's none left"**_

_**"I sure there is" **_

Jackson turned to see Scott and Camp Dave come over to him.

_**"Alright Jackson love! Nice of you NOT to forget your gays friends too!"**_

_**"Glad you could come...Joe's working...how are you two's keeping...still together then? How longs it been now"**_

_**"Well...what can I say...it SEEMS like 150 years!"**_

_**"Dave! How very dare you! He don't mean it...it's been 15 years...he just likes to add the 0...but you know when it's right when you've been together that long, eh?"**_

Jackson laughed and took a swig of his beer.

_**"Yeah...I suppose you do...I hope that me and Lena can be together that long"**_

_**"Just as long as you go with the flow and NOT work on it...because that's when you know it's a non-starter"**_

Dave bit into a hotdog and moaned about nearly breaking his teeth on it. Scott laughed and then told Jackson about the other week.

_**"We were at a party over at our lesbian friends the other week...Aaron was there with his new bloke...Ryan I think his name is...I see that he's definitely upgraded"**_

Jackson shrugged at Aaron's name mention.

_**"I wouldn't go THAT far...but yeah...I'm glad he's finally moving on...it's all I want for him now"**_

Later on, Jackson tied up a bin bag and slung it next to the bin cupboard. The sun was going down and the sky was a deep orange. Lena came to his side and slipped a had around his waist.

_**"What are you thinking about?"**_

_**"Nothing..."**_

_**"You do this...you stare into space and think...you CAN talk to me about anything...you do know that, don't you?"**_

Jackson nodded and kissed her on the cheek and then went indoors.

Jerry was eager for a trip to the pub. Lena turned and smiled at him, she was up for it.

_**"Sounds like a great idea to finish the day"**_

Jackson went to get cleaned up and rub some cream into his leg. Lena sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

_**"I wish Jackson would sit down a bit more...his poor leg's been killing him all day...I suggested a wheelchair but he refused me blank"**_

Jerry shrugged, Jackson had always been the strong type and being in a wheelchair would count as a weakness for him.

_**"You'll NEVER get him into one of them things, and I don't blame him...he's no sissy is my son, he's a real bloke"**_

Jerry looked at her and said.

_**"You are the best thing to happen to him Lena...and he knows it"**_

Lena was overwhelmed at his comment, what a lovely thing to say.

_**"thank you...that's SO nice"**_

_**"that freak show with that nutter Aaron...I'm glad he's away from him...it was HIM that did that to Jackson...if I had my way that little shirt lifter should be locked up for good..."**_

Jerry's dismissive of Aaron was full of contempt.

_**"Scum like that should never be allowed to be born"**_

Lena thought all this was unbelievable.

_**"What? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! What a thing to say...Jackson loved Aaron...and this is what YOU say about him...I can see that Jackson really had a nice upbringing here...with a bigot homophobic excuse of a man like you..."**_

Jerry tried to stop her storming off, Jackson came in and frowned at the door being slammed, he then looked at his dad and raised his eyebrows at him.

_**"What have you just said?"**_

_**"It came out wrong..."**_

_**"WHAT DID"**_

_**"I just said that she's...well...sorted you out...I may have come across abit...you know about you and Aaron, she didn't take it too well"**_

Jackson shook his head in disgust and left by the back door also. Jerry watched from the kitchen window as Jackson and lena had a nice cuddle in the garden. Who cares about Aaron, there was no way that cretin was ever going to ruin Jackson's life again, even if he did still love him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Lena picked up the bag of coxes apples from the bargain bin and dropped them into the trolley. Susie was with her doing her own shop.

_**"Buy one get two free...unusual"**_

Lena said she needed something from the pharmacy and slipped off down the aisle. Susie frowned and followed her and watched as Lena purchased a pregnancy testing kit, Susie smiled and pretended not to notice as Lena came back.

_**"did you need a prescription? You should have said because you could have got mine as well"**_

_**"sorry...I didn't think...now...BREAD, that was what I needed to get..."**_

At home Susie sat down and Lena made them a brew. She brought it in and sat down.

_**"Here you go...tea's up...I'm afraid it's tesco's own, but it's just as nice"**_

_**"That's all very nice but...JUST GO TAKE THE TEST WILL YOU"**_

Lena bit her lip.

_**"I KNEW you saw..."**_

Susie stood up and led Lena to the stairs towards the downstairs toilet.

_**"Just go in there and do it now...then we'll know what you are up against...I thought you had things on your mind for the last few days"**_

Pee on a stick, that's all it was. Lena did what she was instructed on the box, washed her hands, and she came out of the toilet. Susie told her to sit down and they waited in silence in the specified time.

Susie looked up.

_**"Times up..."**_

Lena swallowed down and picked up the pregnancy kit and glanced at it through squinted eyes because she wasn't sure what she wanted it to read.

_**"I knew it...I just knew it..."**_

_**"negative?"**_

_**"No...positive...OMG I'm pregnant, Susie!"**_

Susie was in the mood for a celebration but Lena wasn't sure this was what was best.

_**"I got to think about this...what am I going to do..."**_

Susie gasped, she always thought the worst first.

_**"What...are you thinking about getting rid? Lena are you thinking that you might go and have a..."**_

Lena was outraged by that, she stood up and shook her head she placed it in between his hands and turned to her.

_**"NO! I WOULDN'T DO THAT AGAIN! THIS IS NOT JAKE THIS TIME...This is Jackson"**_

Rob pulled up the van and parked outside of the house.

_**"So what have you and my sister got planned this weekend? Doing anything?"**_

_**"Nahhh...just a quiet one mate...see you Monday mate"**_

_**"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do"**_

Jackson laughed and wished him a good weekend. He then strode up the path and went inside. Lena was sitting down, Jackson frowned.

_**"Hey...love...are you alright, you look like you've got something on your mind"**_

Lena patted the seat beside her. Jackson sat down and she took in a deep breath. Jackson blew out a laugh.

_**"Blimey...is this the talk? Are you binning me or owt?"**_

_**"No way...it's just that...well, I'll just come out and say it and hope for the best"**_

_**"come on Lena OUT with it, you're killing me here!"**_

_**"I'm pregnant!"**_

Jackson was knocked for six. He was pulling all sorts of faces.

_**"What? Are you? But...well...we alway used...well...not when...you ARE aren't you"**_

_**"yes"**_

Jackson was pacing about not really knowing what to think. It wasn't exactly new territory for him, but it was with someone else.

_**"Well...this is a...well...unexpected...the hazards of doing pussy...sorry that was not right...sorry"**_

_**"I understand" **_

Lena decided she wanted to know how he thought about it.

_**"So...what do you think? Do you...you know..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You know...do you not want it...I know it's a shock because it is to me as well..."**_

_**"COURSE I WANT IT YOU SILLY MARE!"**_

Lena stood and Jackson pulled her into his arms. This was the best news ever. Jack was grown up now and he still missed what he would have had if Martha had lived, but now he had another chance at fatherhood.

They both decided that they should keep the baby quiet for now, hoping Susie hadn't opened her big gob.

Jackson of course couldn't keep it quiet for long, because when he got home he told Joe. He was his best mate, so why shouldn't he.

_**"...she's pregnant Joe...she's gonna have my baby!"**_

Joe laughed and sat down.

_**"Wow...that's abit of a shock...well what can I say expect congrats...IT IS congrats I hope?"**_

_**"Course it is!"**_

_**"Well...good...well, this must mean you two are for keeps then, who'd thought it mate" **_

Jackson looked at him. Joe was right. This was sort of permanent.

He went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. This was going too fast for him. He needed to pull up on the brakes a bit. And anyway...if he wanted to marry Lena and bring up their baby together...he had to legally part with Aaron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Jackson and Rob came out of the pub after a lunchtime drink. They always finished early on a Friday. Much of the conversation was about Lena and the baby.

Rob was chuffed with his sister being pregnant, but he was worried. Jake did some pretty dirty things when they were together, she was hurt and he didn't want her being hurt again.

_**"I just don't want her getting hurt again, that's all...don't get me wrong though, I'm made up for both of you about the babba"**_

_**"Thanks Rob...it's good to know that you support us...and...I won't hurt her, I promise"**_

Rob dropped Jackson home and the builder marched up to Joe's flat. Joe was entertaining with a lad called Thomas. He had dark hair and a complexion that made him look like he was from the Med somewhere.

_**"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to interrupt"**_

_**"It's okay...you live here too...you know Thomas from the other night?"**_

_**"Yeah...good to see you again"**_

Jackson got himself a beer from the fridge and sat with them.

_**"I'm made up you and Rob got that contract"**_

_**"It's a mate of yours wasn't it? But don't be get me wrong...it's fine...we need all the work we can get"**_

_**"so...what's the plan? You still going to Hotten...we are too...I want Thomas to meet some of the old crowd"**_

_**"Yeah...I'm...well...I'm gonna tell dad about the baby...not that I'm looking forward to it"**_

Joe picked up the thread that Jackson didn't want to tell his dad about the baby.

_**"you not want to tell him? You should, HE IS your dad"**_

_**"I know...but you know what he can be like...he'll just try to take over, me and Lena won't have a moment's peace, which is WHY i'm not gonna take her along"**_

Jackson said he needed a shower because he was hot and disappeared into the bedroom. He closed the door on Joe and Thomas and went and laid back on his bed. Lena had asked him about moving in with her. It seemed the right thing to do. Natural even. But he still felt like he was being rushed.

He grabbed his shower, then got himself ready to go to Hotten. Joe said he was taking Thomas to see some mates in Hotten so he said he'd drop Jackson round his dads place.

Later In Hotten, Jackson stepped through the front door to Jerry's, and saw that he had Josh round. Josh was eager for a rematch on the XBOX.

_**"Oh come on bro...it's ALL set up and everything! You DID say when we saw each other again, you'll play..."**_

Jackson humoured him and had a few games, but Jerry could see that something was on his mind, especially since weekends were usually reserved for Jack in Scotland.

_**"So...why are we honoured this weekend? AND more is the point, WHY isn't the beautiful Lena with you?"**_

_**"Errrr"**_

_**"She busy is she"**_

Jackson skirted the question with a vague nod and went to the kitchen to make a brew. Jerry left Josh in the living room and followed him.

_**I KNOW that me and her haven't hit it off...not after what I said about Aaron...but I thought I could make amends somehow"**_

_**"And HOW are you gonna do that, exactly?"**_

_**"Don't know...I thought YOU might be able to suggest something?"**_

Jackson turned and frowned at his dad, he was winding him up now going on and on.

_**"frigging hell dad, seriously!"**_

Jackson felt his phone vibrate in his jeans and got it out and looked at it. Joe was texting him about him and Thomas going to the new club that was formerly Club 21.

_**"I KNOW I've got a big mouth the size of Yorkshire, but I am serious...I was always off with Aaron...well, most of the time anyway, but I can try and..."**_

Ignoring Jerry, he texted back 'see you there'.

Jackson then went into the hall, pocketing his phone, Jerry was following him.

_**"Just a minute...where are you off to now?"**_

_**"OUT...don't wait up!"**_

Jackson slammed the door in his face and was away like a shot, god he needed some space from being hen pecked.

At the club, Joe and Thomas were at the bar having a drink. The music was loud and the atmosphere was electric. Jackson came down the steps and waved to them. Joe got him a drink and shouted over the music.

_**"So how did it go? Did you tell your dad about the baby?"**_

Jackson waved a hand that he didn't want to talk about all that just now.

Joe and Thomas kissed in the corner and were lost in each other every moment alone they got. Jackson didn't feel too put out, Joe was his mate and it was good to see him WITH someone, Joe seemed very short of offers lately.

Jackson played Pool with a guy that was giving him the eye. Of Course in his usual array of 'i'll thrash yah', he did. The guy, called Alex, leaned on his cue stick and said.

_**"I'll buy you another drink if you're up for another game"**_

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

_**"You can buy us another drink...but that's all you're getting"**_

Alex was setting up the second game and looked up at Jackson with a cheeky smile.

_**"Oh yeah? It's not what your body language is telling me..."**_

Jackson thrashed him again. Alex bought in the beers.

_**"See...I told you you'd thrash me again...you can take me home and thrash me again if you want"**_

Joe was then placing a hand over Jackson's shoulder and moved him away from the seating.

_**"Sorry mate...but this guy's taken..."**_

_**"His loss"**_

Jackson was glad Joe made him see sense. What was that all about? COURSE he was happy with Lena...it was just...well, in a way, he wished it was JUST Lena and not all the other stuff that went with her...like this demented Ex giving him evils in the supermarket or she having a baby. The baby was speeding things along too quickly.

It was past midnight when they all left the club. Jackson was debating about getting a cab back to dads when Joe said about going to get a kebab to finish off the night.

Jackson was first at the counter and ordered them. He turned his head to see Cain and Moira walk in. It looked like they just had a night out somewhere.

_**"Cain...Moira! Last place I'd expect to see you in...or Moira anyway"**_

_**"We've just been to a pub in town..."**_

Cain nodded toward Joe and Thomas at the counter.

_**"Out with your mates?"**_

_**"Yeah...err...hows Aaron?"**_

_**"Aaron's Aaron... just getting on with it..."**_

Jackson relented.

_**"I like to see him sometime...go out...I've moved on now and am willing for us to be mates if we wants to...I KNOW I'VE BEEN a complete arse and everything...but I'm with someone now and I'm really happy"**_

Moira smiled.

_**"Oh? What's his name?"**_

_**"Errrrr it's a she actually...and she's not it...and Lena's not a she...you know what I mean"**_

Jackson was all tongue tied, Moira smiled again.

_**"I'm glad...by the way you are talking, it sounds serious"**_

_**"Course it's serious...we're having a baby...COURSE It's serious"**_

Cain and Moira glanced at one another, Cain came forward and took Jackson to one side.

_**"Look...I'm pleased that after what happened to you, you are getting on with your life...but...do us a favour and STAY away from Aaron...don't call him or text him...just leave him to get on with his life"**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"YOU GET ME"**_

Jackson knew that Cain wasn't messing, it was a threat.

_**"yeah, I get you"**_

Cain slapped Jackson's cheeks.

_**"nice one sunshine, I'm glad we understand one another...see you around...OR NOT"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
